


Would It Kill You?

by defenselesswriter



Series: Lovers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, But they will be evil, I know I'm sorry, M/M, Magic!Stiles, No sparkling, Vampires, but it's temporary, sterek, there is a major character death in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles exclaims, looking down at the lifeless corpse. “Fucking vampires. Are you serious? Like this isn’t some huge joke, right?”</p><p>“It’s not a joke, Stiles,” Derek tells him with a sigh as he frowns down at the body.</p><p>“Welp. It’s started. Welcome to Beacon Hills, Monster of the Week. Now fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to You Sleep Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter, but it's mostly just to give you guys a taste of what's to come. That and I just really wanted to post it NOW.

They’re walking through the forest. That’s how it always starts out. Laura said she heard screaming, so she called Derek. Derek tried to get Stiles to stay home and well, _fuck that_. In case Derek didn’t remember that Stiles could take care of himself, he turned on all the faucets in their apartment and flipped over their couch. He also refused to turn any of them off, complaining that he was too tired after using his magic.

He wasn’t too tired to kiss away Derek’s frown.

Anyway, they’re walking through the forest, when all of the wolves, Laura, Derek, and Cora stop. Lydia and Stiles have been through enough with werewolves to know that they should stop too. The humans watch the werewolves start sniffing, and then suddenly, they’re all wolfed out.

“That’s not a good sign,” Stiles whispers, and Lydia looks like she wants to give a _no shit, Sherlock_ , but she doesn’t because sixty percent of their pack is off running in the woods, leaving Stiles to curse under his breath. He may be getting more fit because fucking Derek makes them go to the gym together like doing it as a couple makes it any better. Well, it makes it a little better because he gets to see Derek all sweaty and that’s just hot. It’s also horrible because gym shorts do nothing to hide boners. Fun fact.

Anyway, so despite Stiles being in better shape than he was three months ago before he started dating Derek, he still can’t keep up with the werewolves’ speed. It doesn’t stop him from trying, though. He is surprised that Lydia easily keeps up with him as they run through the woods, trying to follow the sounds their werewolves leave behind.

They finally meet up, the humans out of breath and huffing as they enter the small clearing. The three werewolves are standing side-by-side all looking down at something on the ground. Stiles tries to get his breath back as his eyes try to find whatever they’re looking at.

It’s a dead body. It just has to be a dead body, doesn’t it? But this body is different. It’s paler than any Stiles has seen before. There are puncture marks in the neck, but they’re tiny, nothing like what a werewolf would do.

“So I get that finding dead bodies is bad,” Stiles starts, staring at the body still with nausea rolling through his stomach. “But why are you guys wolfed out over it?”

“Vampires,” Laura hisses.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles exclaims, looking down at the lifeless corpse. “Fucking vampires. Are you serious? Like this isn’t some huge joke, right?”

“It’s not a joke, Stiles,” Derek tells him with a sigh as he frowns down at the body.

“Welp. It’s started. Welcome to Beacon Hills, Monster of the Week. Now fuck off.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Come be my friend on [tumblr](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com) sometimes I post spoilers of my work.  
> sometimes I post random shit about my life.  
> Just come be my friend. Please.


	2. I Never Can Relax

It’s times like these where Stiles is thankful for the fact that he has an office. A fucking office like the fucking adult he is. Yeah, he’s only seventeen, but he’s a fucking adult. He goes to school, works, and has an _office_.

There are what feels like thousands of books open in front of Stiles as he types away at his laptop with any notes he finds. He gave up his Google search hours ago because there was just too much _Twilight_ shit all over the place and no thank you. He compares notes from other books, writes down more notes in his notebook. So he may be starting his own bestiary. Don’t judge. It’s written in his own language and he doesn’t have to fucking translate it from Latin. That’s what Lydia is for anyway.

Lydia, who is lounging on the couch behind Stiles, is looking through other books that didn’t exactly fit on the monstrosity that is Stiles’ desk. He takes a quick glance back at her and notice she’s sleeping, her cheek plastered on the page of the book she was reading.

“Laura,” Stiles says softly, calling for the alpha he knows is somewhere in his apartment. “You may want to take Lydia home. Oh, and bring Derek in here.” Stiles hates talking to Derek like this in the apartment. He can’t stand not being able to hear his voice or see his face when he talks to his mate. He knows Derek can hear him, but he still doesn’t like it.

Laura comes in and easily scoops up Lydia into her arms. She gives Stiles a small smile and whispers, “Thank you.”

“Later,” he says with a wave.

Derek enters the room after Laura leaves, his hands sliding down Stiles’ shoulders from behind as he presses his lips to his mate’s neck. “You asked for me?”

Stiles sighs, all the tension leaving his body with just Derek’s touch. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the hardness of Derek. “Mm, I don’t remember why anymore.”

Derek laughs once and kisses Stiles’ cheek. “How about we go to bed?”

“I can totally get on board with that!” Stiles says, maybe too excited for three in the morning. Whatever. He jumps up of his chair, leans across the desk to turn off the lamp, and grabs Derek hand to pull him out of the office. He drags the werewolf into their room, keeping the lights off as he pulls him down onto the bed.

Their lips meet, and everything in Stiles melts because this is exactly where he belongs. With Derek on top of him, the man’s hands wandering around his body gently is exactly where Stiles feels the safest because he knows he’s safe with Derek. Stiles starts to let his hands wander along his mate’s body, hearing and feeling the man moan when Stiles scratches at his back lighty.

“Shirt off,” Stiles demands in Derek’s mouth before the werewolf pulls back and pulls his shirt over his head. The beautiful sight of his bare skin will never get old to Stiles. It will always be beautiful.

“Stop staring,” Derek demands. “Your shirt. Off. Now.”

“Bossy,” Stiles says, smiling as he sits up to pull shirt over his head. “I always imagined you bossy in bed. Imagine my disappointment our first time when you were all _gentle_ and _loving_ instead.”

Derek rolls his eyes, hands on Stiles’ waist as he pushes him farther up the bed, immediately attaching his lips to the revealed skin. Stiles is moaning and writhing underneath Derek as his tongue, lips, and teeth work at the skin on his neck. That’s Stiles’ weak point, and luckily, Derek, being the werewolf he is, loves kissing Stiles’ neck. Apparently it’s where his scent is strongest or something. Stiles doesn’t care because as long as Derek’s touching him, he’s a happy camper.

Derek travels down, his hands following him to start unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans, and Stiles is _so_ okay with that. More than okay. Fully on board with idea. Yes please. He would be okay if neither of them never wore pants again. In fact, that may be preferable.

“Can we make it a rule that when we don’t have guests, we’re not allowed to wear pants in the apartment?” Stiles asks, his voice slightly breathless as Derek’s tongue licks a stripe up his stomach. Who knew that could feel so _great_?

Derek laughs once as he pulls down Stiles’ pants, eyeing Stiles’ dick, which is pretty hard at this point and very interested in whatever is going on. “We’d never get anything done around the house,” Derek says, his hoarse voice going straight to Stiles’ dick.

“That’s okay,” Stiles immediately tells him. “Homework? Who the fuck cares? I don’t need to pass my classes when I could be sucking your dick.”

Derek practically growls at that, and Stiles can see his eyes dilate with desire and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing. Stiles trusts Derek completely, and the werewolf has only made an actual appearance once during sex, but no one was hurt. Derek was pissed at himself for like two days after, which _sucked_ because an unhappy Derek means a horny Stiles who isn’t getting any. Not that is what’s most important, but right now? Definitely most important right now.

Stiles hooks an arm around Derek’s neck, pulling him back down because his lips need to be kissing some part of his boymate. Somewhere. Anywhere. He starts kissing him again as his hands slide down, feeling the hard ridges of Derek’s abs before his hands reach their destination. He unbuttons Derek’s jeans and pushes them down, his hands sliding underneath to grip at the man’s ass because he has a glorious ass. Seriously. Stiles has wanted to write fucking poetry about his ass because it’s perfect in every single way.

Derek grinds down, giving them the best kind of friction, making Stiles moan. “How do you want me tonight?” Stiles asks, eager to move past the kissing and the touching and foreplay and just touch Derek’s penis. If Stiles would write poetry about his ass, he could write sonnets, love songs, novels about Derek’s penis. Not that he would ever admit it.

At the question, the werewolf’s eyes flash blue. They always do when Stiles so willingly submits, and he’s perfectly cool with letting Derek take the reins tonight, but there are times where Stiles gets to be the instigator, the top if you will. Tonight is not that time, though.

“I want to taste you,” Derek growls. “Everywhere.”

“Oh, please let that mean you want to suck my dick because _yes please_ ,” Stiles groans, his hips involuntarily jerking upward to meet Derek’s.

Then Derek is standing up, which is exactly what Stiles’ doesn’t want right now. He wants a lot of things right now, but Derek standing up and taking off his pants is not…wait. Nope. That’s cool. Pants and underwear are off. Derek is naked. Things are all good over here.

Stiles makes grabby hands at his mate, not wanting to even bother using his words when his mouth can be put to better use.

“I don’t understand why I’m in love with you sometimes,” Derek says with a sigh as he climbs back onto the bed, pulling down the teenager’s underwear, so maybe Stiles accidentally said some stuff aloud. Whatever. Derek’s mouth is on his thigh, getting really close to his dick, so he can’t think anymore.

Then Derek is sucking Stiles into his mouth, and it’s perfect and as glorious as it was the first time. With practice, they’re both gotten a lot better at this whole blowjob thing. But thoughts are too much right now. Stiles moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. The feel of Derek’s mouth on his dick is actually one of Stiles’ favorite feels. Then there is Derek’s dick in his ass. That’s pretty up there too. Like top five up there.

Stiles is lost in it, that he doesn’t even notice Derek has gotten the lube out. Doesn’t notice until there is a finger inside of pressing in that exact spot that makes Stiles see stars. “ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles moans, biting on his lips as his hands go into Derek’s hair because they need something to do. Derek has an arm draped across his hips, keeping him from moving despite Stiles’ best efforts to do so anyway. But the werewolf is a bit stronger than Stiles. A little. Okay, maybe a lot physically.

Only a minute and one more finger later, Stiles is done for. He tries to warn Derek, but the man never takes the warning. Well, he did that one time they tried going slow because he didn’t want Stiles to come yet. That night is among his top five for sure. Stiles needs to make a list.

“Stiles, the faucets are running again,” Derek tells him, sounding like he’s trying not to laugh.

Stiles is breathing heavily as he comes down from his glorious high as fingers slide out of his asshole. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing as Derek’s mouth travels up his torso and to meet Stiles’ mouth in a lazy kiss. “Gimme a second,” Stiles mumbles into his mate’s mouth. “I’ll turn them off.” He hadn’t even realized his magic was working, but hey, it’s happened a few times now. Okay, so more like nine out of ten times they have sex the faucets are running, lights are flickering or the curtains are billowing in the wind.

Derek laughs and nuzzles into his neck, waiting for Stiles to turn off the faucets. Soon, Stiles has enough energy to consciously use his magic to turn the water _off_. He does and then he is pushing at Derek so the man is on his back, and Stiles goes to town.

Another one in his top five feels is Derek’s cock in his mouth. Sure, after a bit, his jaw gets sore, but seeing the man so vulnerable so debauched is the hottest thing ever. Stiles is sure of it.

Stiles also loves that Derek lasts about as long as Stiles does. Maybe a minute longer. _Maybe_. But when Derek comes (and Stiles is totally getting a hang of this swallowing thing), no faucets turn on. It’s still extremely hot, and on any other night, Stiles would be hard and ready for round two, but tonight, he’s tired and just wants to sleep.

So they curl up with each other after Stiles checks to make sure his alarm is still on for the latest possible time he has to wake up and not be late for school. Stiles tucks his face into his mate’s neck, breathing him in and kissing the skin there softly.

“I love you, Der,” he whispers.

“I love you too, Stiles,” Derek whispers back just as softly, kissing the top of the teenager’s head.

 

 

“No,” Stiles groans. “I need at least five more hours.”

“Stiles, turn the damn thing off or I will rip your throat out with my teeth,” Derek growls, shoving his head under a pillow.

Derek is _adorable_ in the morning because he is not a morning person as Stiles once assumed. Neither is Stiles, so he reluctantly turns the alarm off and gets out of the bed. Ugh. It’s not fair that he has to be up and getting ready when Derek is naked. _Right there_. All for Stiles’ taking.

He jumps into the shower, rushing through washing everything because he really doesn’t have a lot of time. He quickly dries off, going back to the room and putting on the first set of jeans that look relatively clean and are actually Stiles’. He tried wearing Derek’s jeans once. It didn’t end well for everyone else. Derek liked it, though, but Stiles can’t tell if that was because they were _Derek’s_ jeans or if they were too loose on Stiles and kept falling off.

It probably didn’t help that Stiles decided to go commando that day. Or maybe it did help. Easy access and all that. Okay, it was a pretty good day.

Still, he’s going to school. His pants need to stay on at school. When he looks over, though, the bed is missing something or more specifically some _one_. Stiles frowns, throwing a shirt over his head and socks before stepping out of the room to look for Derek.

“You’re making me coffee?” Stiles can’t get over his boyfriend. He can’t. Seriously. Derek can be the most aggravating man in the history of the world and sometimes the worst boyfriend _“No, Stiles, I won’t do the dishes. They smell really gross. My sense of smell is super awesomer than yours so the smell is just too strong. It’s gross. You have to do the dishes.”_ That may not be an exact quote, but it’s pretty fucking close. But despite all of that, Derek is the best boyfriend ever.

Derek just grunts in answer and pours coffee into a mug, putting the exact amount of milk and sugar that Stiles likes. The werewolf still looks half asleep as he passes the travel mug off to Stiles.

“You’re the cutest,” Stiles says, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss. “You’re my favorite werewolf.”

“What about Scott?” the man asks, frowning slightly because he still isn’t awake.

“Scott wouldn’t make me coffee in the morning after he sucks my dick,” Stiles tells him softly. “That’s why you’re favorite.”

Derek just raises one eyebrow, giving him a judgey look before pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. “You’re going to be late.”

“But you’re here,” Stiles whines. “Which means I don’t want to go.”

“Go,” Derek demands.

Stiles narrows his eyes in a glare, takes a sip of his coffee and goes over to the door to slide his shoes on and grab his backpack. He grabs his keys and wallet from the table next to the door and throws a middle finger in Derek’s direction. “I love you, asshole.”

“You too, idiot,” Derek calls back, and for a moment, Stiles wonders what they’re neighbors think of his relationship with Derek. Honestly, it’s super healthy despite the amount they depend on each other. Shut up. Their relationship is perfect. Stiles is happy. Derek is happy. No one is getting hurt. Everything’s good.

They just insult each other a lot.

And Derek is probably right for sending him out when he did because Stiles makes it to class with barely a minute to spare.

“Were you and Derek busy this morning?” Lydia asks, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles.

He snorts. “We stayed up a little too late,” Stiles answers smugly. Having a sex life is _great_. “Unlike someone over here, I didn’t fall asleep while researching.”

She rolls her eyes. “It was three in the morning, Stiles.”

“You were drooling on books that are older than our country,” he retorts.

She sends him a glare, eyes narrowing as Finstock starts his lecture. “At least my werewolf doesn’t keep me up all night.”

Stiles just smiles at her. “That’s because Laura carried you home like the honorable alpha she is.”

Lydia laughs once, rolling her eyes again. “Let me tell you, honorable that woman is not.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Danny asks from behind them. They turn around slightly the see the boy smiling at them, clearly amused. “Werewolves again? Seriously. You guys are so unsubtle.”

Stiles shrugs. “Everyone assumes my rambles mean absolutely nothing. No one listens to me anyway.”

“Well, I heard something about Derek and him keeping you up,” Danny says with a sly smile. “I want all the details.”

Stiles laughs but then stops himself when Coach yells, “Bilinski!”

“Sorry, Coach,” Stiles calls back, schooling his features back into neutral territory. Then he turns back to Danny. “I don’t feel entirely comfortable telling all the details of my love life because I know how private of a person Derek is, but I will tell you that he really knows how to use his mouth.”

Danny practically swoons at that with a small moan escaping from his mouth. “Ugh. I got the wrong alpha.”

Lydia arches an eyebrow over at him. “Laura is the alpha now.”

“And you have that alpha?” Danny asks. “I see that the powerful ones are still your type, but you’ve changed genders.”

Lydia just shrugs, and Stiles knows she doesn’t like talking about her love life either. Not after what happened with Jackson. She is very sensitive with the issue. She hasn’t even admitted to Stiles outright that she and Laura are dating. He just knows as does Derek after Stiles pointed it out to him. Derek grimaced slightly at it then shrugged saying that as long as his sister is happy.

Speaking of happy sisters, Cora has started going to school with them, living with Laura in an apartment across town while they work to rebuild the Hale house. Stiles glances over at her, and she looks like she is about to puke while still maintaining quite the impressive glare towards Stiles. He guesses she heard what he said. Maybe she shouldn’t have been dropping in on a conversation between her siblings’ significant others.

“Lyds, we researching again after school?” he asks.

She thinks about it for a moment then nods. “I need to do my homework first. Those books just put me to sleep.”

“Alright, you need a ride?” he asks, and she nods, their plans set.

 

After school, they climb into the jeep as Stiles texts Derek.

**_To: Boymate (13:12): if you have a romantic surprise waiting for me at home (preferably you naked) it has to be postponed. Bringing Lydia back with me for researching._ **

**_From: Boymate (13:12): no romantic surprise. Laura is already here. She caught the scent of them again._ **

**_To: Boymate (13:13): Kay. Be home soon._ **

He puts his car into drive and sets it on the path home.

“So what the hell is going on with Allison and Scott?” Lydia asks, breaking the silence.

He glances at her, wanting to ask the same question about her and Laura but hey. “I have no idea. I know Scott desperately wants her back, but she’s looks like she’s interested in Isaac. So does Scott. I predict a polyamorous relationship.”

Lydia laughs once. “Isaac seems relaxed enough for that to actually work.”

“But how into Scott is Allison?” Stiles asks. “I think it’ll just end up her and Isaac, leaving Scott alone.” Stiles starts frowning. His best friend has been alone a lot lately. His pack is pairing off (Allison and Isaac) or just leaving it in general (Lydia). “Hey, can you text Scott for me and tell him to meet us back at my place? He’s an alpha here too. He should know what’s going on. Oh, and make sure you tell him it’s my _new_ place or he’ll end up going to my dad’s.” Again.

The first time Stiles asked Scott to meet him up at his place, he waited for an hour before calling the dude to ask where he is. “I’m at your house,” Scott told him like he’s an idiot. “Where the hell are you?”

“At home,” Stiles had said automatically, slightly confused. “Oh, my god. You went to my dad’s house, didn’t you? Scott, I don’t live there anymore.”

Then there was grumbling until Scott hung up and came to the apartment. Poor guy. Seriously. How would he survive without Stiles?

Lydia texts his best friend for him, they arrive at the apartment, and Stiles opens the door, calling out, “Honey, I’m home.”

“That’s getting really old,” Derek grumbles from the couch.

“I’m not even a werewolf and I can hear the lie in that statement,” Stiles tells him, plopping down on the couch next to his mate. “So. Vampires, huh? Are you guys like mortal enemies or something?”

Laura rolls her eyes at Stiles while Lydia goes to sit next to the alpha. Rather close if you ask Stiles, but no one is asking him. “No, Stiles. We just know they’re evil. They prey on the innocent.”

He nods then looks around. “Why isn’t Cora here? I didn’t offer her a ride because I kind of figured she could use her own car, you know.”

“I’m right here,” Cora says from the doorway, rolling her eyes as she sips on her giant cup of soda from Circle K. Hey, no judgments. “I got thirsty on the way.” She shrugs and then walks to the couch, sitting in front of Derek and resting against the front of his legs. “So vampires?”

“Yeah, apparently they prey on the innocent,” Stiles tells her. “But wait. What does that mean? Innocent like haven’t killed anyone or committed crimes or innocent as in pure? Virgins?”

Laura grimaces slightly at that. “Yeah, Stiles, virgins. They prey on virgins. Or at least that’s part of the myth we grew up with. Could be untrue.” She doesn’t add that it’s highly unlikely her information is false. Instead, she shrugs.

“Seriously? Why are virgins being attacked _again_? Oh, and thanks, Der, for making sure I won’t be eaten by vampires.” Because Stiles is damn proud of his sex life.

“Because that was my intention when we had sex,” Derek says dryly, leveling his mate with a glare, which makes Stiles wonder. What was Derek’s intention when they had sex for the first time? It wasn’t the celebratory we-didn’t-get-sacrificed sex Stiles had initially wanted.

“Oh my god, guys,” Cora groans, putting her head in her hands. “Shut up. We have more important things to do. Stiles, go research. Both of you stop thinking about sex. Your apartment reeks of it.”

Stiles holds up his hand for Derek, and they high five because _fuck yeah their apartment smells like sex_.

Cora is groaning again as she stands up while Scott walks in, giving his little confused puppy expression. “What’d I miss?” he asks.

“Vampires, dude,” Stiles tells him with a grin. “They only eat virgins. I’m not a virgin anymore, and in other news, Scotty, I’m attractive to gay guys.”

This time it’s Derek groaning and grabbing Stiles’ face to push him away. “Out of seven billion people on this planet and I get stuck with you.”

Stiles glares at him, sticking out his tongue in a very successful representation of his maturity because Stiles is an adult now. Mostly. Half the time. Sometimes. But he stands up and does as he told, dragging Lydia with him to go research with Scott following them so he can be caught up on the whole thing.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me earlier?” Scott asks, his voice calm but his face shows all his emotion. Angry. Hurt. Fuck.

“We were at school,” Stiles tells him. “It happened last night and then Lydia and came home and researched our asses off. Lydia fell asleep on the couch.”

Scott frowns and looks around the office. There is a large (still full of a million books) and a big, red, comfy couch (still full of a thousand books except for the small space Lydia takes up) and a big desk chair that is the comfiest thing Stiles has ever had the pleasure of sitting on. The walls are a darkish green because the color calms Stiles and makes him focus for some reason. It’s actually probably the only place in the entire apartment that doesn’t smell like _StilesandDerek_ , but mostly just Stiles and hints of Derek and others. This is Stiles’ office. _Stiles’_.

“Do you guys need any help?” Scott asks, and he looks like he wants to do something so badly that Stiles has to say yes.

“Um, you can get Isaac here that way we have everyone. You guys can talk about the scent, make sure it doesn’t get too close to town or maybe if somehow find their…” Stiles looks around at his notes, “coven. That’s what they call it, according to these books.”

Scott just nods, a little pout on his face. “Remember when it was just you and me figuring all this stuff out?”

Stiles snorts. “I think you mean when it was just me figuring this stuff out, overdosed on Adderall and Mountain Dew while you fumbled around, trying not to sniff Allison too hard.”

Scott laughs, shaking his head. “Man, good times. Now you have your own apartment, dude. With _Derek_.”

Stiles groans. “Stop saying his name like he kicks puppies because he doesn’t. At least not often.”

Scott glares at his best friend for that. “He kicks puppies, Stiles?”

And that’s the perfect moment if there ever was one for Stiles to facepalm because _really, Scott?_ “Scott, it was a joke. I was being sarcastic. Remember? I do that?”

Scott just frowns instead of answering and leaves the room without responding. So maybe they’re not as much of bros as they once were. Stiles may need to fix that soon, but for now, he has vampire research to do. He starts taking notes again, Lydia behind him with her own keyboard clicking with her typing.

A few hours later, Derek is bringing in food. He picks up a few books carefully keeping their place as he makes a spot for the plate of food. Stiles finally looks up from his laptop and smiles at Derek. “You’re my favorite,” he tells the werewolf as he leans down to give Stiles a quick kiss.

Then Stiles scarfs down the food, which was steak and baked potatoes. Ugh. Stiles loves having a boyfriend that can cook even if it means he is the one constantly doing the dishes. So fucking worth it.

Stiles keeps researching until Lydia calls out his name. It takes him a few moments to get out of his zone to look up at the strawberry blonde looking over at him worried. “What did you find, Lyds?” he asks, spinning the chair around to give her his full attention.

“I was just thinking,” she says softly the way her voice gets when she’s worried about something, “why are they here?”

“Good question,” he mumbles, looking through his books. “Why are they here?” Researching is a lot easier when he has a clear question in his mind, so he goes back with a new goal until there are werewolves in his office, interrupting everything.

“Stiles, it’s late,” Derek says gently, knowing there is no good way to pull Stiles out of his zone. It’s so fucking hard to get into it, and equally as hard to get out.

He rubs at his eyes, blinking at the blurry Derek in front of him. “Dude, if I keep this up, I’m going to need glasses before I turn eighteen.”

Derek pulls the chair back from the desk and pulls Stiles up, dragging him back to their room. Stiles stops and looks around. “What about Lyds?” he slurs.

“Laura already took her home,” Derek answers, and Stiles blinks. He didn’t even notice Lydia had left. Whoops. He allows Derek to drag him to their room. He starts stripping his clothes off in the hall. He trips over his pants as he tries to step out of them, but Derek catches him with a laugh.

“Seriously. Seven billion people, Stiles.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Stiles mumbles as he falls face first into the mattress and scoots around until he’s in his spot then looks up at Derek. “Come snuggle with me, baby.”

“Talk about mood-swings,” the werewolf mumbles as he pulls his shirt over his head. Stiles bites his lip as he tries not to moan at the sight while Derek just keeps on stripping until he’s down to his briefs. Then he climbs into bed with Stiles, an arm wrapping around his waist to pull Stiles into his chest.

“You know, I’ve always pegged you for a snuggler,” Stiles tells him, already half-asleep.

“Yeah?” Derek asks, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck. “What made you think that?”

Stiles shrugs, snuggling back deeper into Derek’s chest. “Maybe because I wanted to snuggle you, so it was like a hopeless fancy.”

“Did you really just quote a classic dystopian novel when you’re mostly asleep?” Derek asks.

“You got the reference.” Stiles closes his eyes, smiling slightly at the fact that his boyfriend is a total _nerd_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this chapter, but I'm not.


	3. Things Were Shaping Up

“Vampires, Stiles?” the sheriff says over the phone. “If you don’t want to come to dinner tonight, just tell me. Don’t be making up stories about vampires.”

Stiles sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing at his forehead. “Dad, I’m being serious. Why is no one taking the vampire situation seriously? Oh…you haven’t found the body yet, have you?”

“The body?” and that’s definitely the cop voice coming out. “Where is the body, Stiles? Did any of you touch it?”

“No, we didn’t touch it,” Stiles says softly. “I thought you had already found it. It’s in the woods like always. Um, I’ll have Derek text you the exact location. I’m no good at that stuff.”

“Have him call in an anonymous tip,” the sheriff tells him.

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, leaning back in his desk chair. “So no inviting anyone you don’t know in, okay?”

“Should I get some holy water and garlic ready?” And people wonder where Stiles gets his smart ass traits. Definitely from his dad.

“This isn’t a joke, Dad. Just be prepared. Garlic won’t help any.” Then he hangs up because he is pretty sure his dad isn’t a virgin, considering that Stiles is alive and all that. Still. That doesn’t mean they can’t hurt him because they can with their stupid fangs. He doesn’t even know for sure if they are sensitive against the sun. He really hopes so.

 

“Come on, Stiles,” Danny practically begs. “Just give me a little detail. Does he catch or swing?”

Stiles rolls his eyes at that, looking around the locker room. “No, Danny.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” The dude is seconds away from getting on his knees…to beg. God, get your mind out of the gutter.

“Isaac and Scott are both in here with us,” Stiles reminds him. “They can hear if I say anything and neither of them want to know any of the details.”

Danny looks like someone just killed his puppy, but seriously. It’s just Stiles’ sex life. Well, he gets that Danny just wants to mainly about the whole Derek aspect of it, which is Stiles’ favorite part too but still. That werewolf is Stiles’. All _Stiles’_.

He runs the towel through his hair really quick before throwing it towards the dirty towel pile. “I’m headed out,” he says to Danny, knowing Isaac and Scott hear him too. He takes his backpack out of his locker, taking his keys into his hands as he walks to the car.

It’s the first day in a while he actually rides home alone. No Lydia in his passenger seat to come back and study or research with him. First Friday that he has off since he got the job. He’s actually kind of excited. Maybe he will get that romantic surprise he wants. Well, he only wants it if Derek’s naked.

 _Please be naked. Please be naked_ he chants in his head as he unlocks the door. “I really hope you’re – _what the fuck_?” Stiles ends the sentence with a yell because there are flashing lights and a really angry sounding alarm going off in his apartment. And what the _hell_?

Suddenly, all of it’s gone, leaving Derek standing in the middle of the apartment like he’s completely innocent. “Did you install an alarm system while I was at school?” Stiles asks him, and the werewolf nods. “Any particular reason you didn’t warn me? Do you want me to have a heart attack at seventeen? Have you decided that you’re tired of this relationship? Next time you feel the need to break up with me, let’s talk it out.”

“I didn’t know how to say it over text,” Derek says with a shrug. “What were you really hoping for?”

Stiles just glares at him, dropping his backpack on the ground while he toes out of his shoes, setting his keys on the table. “Nothing. You’re an asshole who doesn’t deserve to know my fantasies anymore.” Derek looks wounded. “Maybe if you had sent a text saying _warning. Flashing lights and alarms will go off when you come home. Just thought you should prepare yourself_. No. Instead, I got a whopping nothing.”

“Wait,” Derek says, looking over Stiles for a moment with a frown. “Are we in a fight now?”

Stiles’ eyes narrow even more as he heads over to the kitchen because he needs a stiff drink. Not that Derek will actually buy him alcohol. _Rude_. No, he gets a glass of Mountain Dew instead. “Yes, we’re in a fight now,” Stiles grumbles. “We need to work on your communication skills. If this relationship is going to work, you need to tell me things.”

“It was just an alarm system,” Derek tells him with a shrug like it’s no big deal.

“Yeah, in _our_ apartment,” Stiles stresses, gesturing widely which also spills his soda slightly. But whatever. He will probably stress clean later anyway. “Derek, do you get that? We’re practically married, okay? We share everything now. Our apartment.” He moves into the middle with wide arms, runs a hand over the couch. “Our couch.” He walks to the TV. “Our…well, okay mostly my TV but it’s still ours.” He gestures to the kitchen again. “Our kitchen. Do I need to go on?”

“Well…whose is the bedroom?” Derek asks, his voice deep as he walks – no _stalks_ towards Stiles with a predatory grin. “I’m not clear on that one. Is it yours or mine?”

“Ours,” Stiles whispers, voice hard as he tries to stay mad at Derek, but it’s really hard. Like, super hard because his hands are on his hips and they’re still moving closer until their chests are bumping.

“I think I might need a demonstration,” Derek tells him in that voice. Ugh his voice needs to stop that.

“I was going to be mad at you for at least an hour,” Stiles says, still trying to sound stern, but they both know that’s not working out.

“How long did you manage this time?” the man asks even though he isn’t interested in the answer judging by the way he hones in on Stiles’ neck, tongue already connecting with the skin. Oh, and hey. He’s in a bit of hurry today apparently.

“I think like ten minutes,” Stiles answers shakily. “Which is a new record I think. So go me.”

Derek huffs out a laugh, the breath brushing over Stiles’ neck. “Good because I was just about to head out to the gym. Want to go?”

Stiles shoves at his mate, glaring as hard as he possibly can. “I might make it to twenty now…let me go get my gym clothes on. I hate you so much.”

Derek gives him a grin. “If we have a vampire problem, we have to make sure you’re in top shape.”

Of course Stiles is trailed by a werewolf on the way to his bedroom. Once he gets there, he strips, knowing that Derek’s gaze is on him, and that’s really distracting considering where his thoughts were like a minute ago. “I’m so appreciative of your concern for me. Honestly, it’s touching.” Stiles shoots him a dry look as he pulls on his gym shorts. “But it’s not the kind of touching I want right now.”

“Well, those old ladies in your yoga class do that kind of touching,” Derek says with a shrug, acting like he’s cool with it when he isn’t. The first time Stiles left his yoga class, Derek almost wolfed out in the gym parking lot because Stiles smelled like other people in places he shouldn’t. The older ladies in Stiles’ class seem to really appreciate his ass. Like a lot. Almost as much as Derek does, but.

 Derek didn’t appreciate them appreciating his mate by touching his butt. In Stiles’ defense, he does have a really nice butt to touch.

“Just for that, I’m purposefully going to be in the front of the class today,” Stiles tells him, sticking out his tongue because he is an adult in a mature, healthy relationship. He really is. Ask his dad. Wait. No, don’t ask his dad. His dad is a lying liar who lies about his son’s newfound adulthood.

Derek wraps an arm around his waist from behind, pulling Stiles into his chest and nuzzling his neck. “How about we do the touching after the gym?”

“In the shower?” Stiles offers because of all the sex they’ve had, they have yet to have actual sex in the shower. Blowjobs and hand jobs, yes, but still. “Like, real sex. I want to test out your werewolf strength and stamina.”

Derek growls and his teeth scrape against Stiles’ neck. “Keep talking like that and it’ll have to happen now.”

“Oh, I can keep talking about it, but I’m already dressed for the gym. We might as well go. Can we get pizza tonight?” Stiles asks, patting Derek’s arm, his fingers running through the arm hair. “Please?”

“We should make pizza,” Derek says softly.

Stiles thinks about it for a moment. It’ll take work, but they might actually have a romantic evening. For the first time in their relationship. “Derek, are we having date night? Are we turning into that couple?”

“No,” Derek says, sounding suddenly disgusted. “Let’s not be that couple ever. Let’s just order pizza. Let me just go throw away the candles.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and steps out the arms wrapped around him. He turns around, kisses Derek, and goes to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before going to the gym.

 

Obviously, on the way home, Stiles can’t quite seem to keep his hands to himself. With a promise like what Derek said, how could he? They’re almost home anyway. What’s the difference if Derek gets hard now rather than later? The difference is Stiles gets to touch his dick _now_ , which is exactly what he wants.

He rubs his hand in exactly the right spot as he leans across the dash to suck at Derek’s neck. “Stiles, we’re going to crash,” Derek chokes out while trying to keep back a moan. His hips involuntarily rise into Stiles’ hand.

“Use your wolfy powers to make sure we don’t,” the teenager mumbles against the neck he is currently plastered to.

“You overestimate my abilities.”

“Mm, I’m testing them.” Then Stiles back with a grin as he slips his hands under the gym shorts, thanking any deity that gym shorts are much easier to slip into than the tight, skinny jeans Derek prefers. He wraps his hand around Derek through his briefs, feeling how hard he already is. Tonight will definitely be fun.

So of course, Derek is attacking Stiles once they’re out of the car. It’s a wonder they make it up to the second floor of the apartment complex to their apartment. If they’re making out against the door on the outside for more than a few minutes, that’s nobody’s business but theirs.

Turning off the alarm is hard. Well, it is for Derek, not so much for Stiles, who is trying to yank off Derek’s shirt while mouthing at the werewolf’s neck. Apparently that distracts him? Whatever. It takes Derek a few tries of entering the passcode on the pad for it to actually work. He then glares at Stiles for a moment like it’s the teenager’s fault. _Rude_.

But then they’re back to kissing and clumsily backing into the apartment. Stiles pushes Derek onto the couch, the teenager sinking to his knees in between Derek’s legs. He quickly pulls down the werewolf’s short with his underwear and goes to town while Derek tries to get out of his shoes. Stiles would be laughing at the man’s attempts, but there is a wonderful cock in his mouth that deserves his full attention.

“Stiles,” Derek tries to say, but it comes out as more of a moan. “I thought we were…shower.”

With the reminder, Stiles lifts off with a pop! before standing up and holding his hand out. “To the shower then. Show me your werewolf prowess.”

The flash of blue is there just like Stiles wanted as the werewolf stands up. He kicks off his shorts and follow Stiles to the shower while stripping off his shirt. Stiles admires the view with a quick glance over his shoulder, but he has a goal in mind. And that goal is great sex in the shower. Amazing sex in the shower. Awesome sex. All of the good adjectives sex in the shower.

“Can you shut up and turn the shower on?” Derek asks, and whoops. Stiles was rambling again. “Actually no. Get naked and then turn the shower on.”

Stiles bits his lip as he gets into the bathroom, quickly shucking his shirt and shorts. “One of these days, I’m not going to get so turned on by your bossiness.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at that, leaning past Stiles to turn this shower and that’s not all he turns on. He stands up straight and leans against Stiles’, their chests pressing against each other. Their lips connect with slow, gentle movements before speeding up. Stiles opens his mouth, loving the feel of Derek’s tongue sliding right in like it belongs there. And hey, it probably does.

“The shower is probably hot now,” Stiles chokes out because as much as he’s enjoying making out in the steamy bathroom, he really wants shower sex. Like really badly. He has a checklist.

Derek pulls back and steps into the shower right underneath the spray. He backs up slightly to get his face away from the water and shakes his head, making Stiles literally bite his tongue against the plethora of dog jokes running through his head. So many. Instead of making them, though, he jumps into the shower with his naked boyfriend.

Stiles gets pressed against a wall, which is very reminiscent of the rocky first days of their relationship, but hey. It turned him on then (albeit, it was the most confused boner he has ever gotten and he once popped one because Lydia proved Mr. Harris wrong once) and it still turns him on. Derek’s hand slowly travels down until his finger is teasing at Stiles’ opening when Stiles realizes.

“We forgot the lube in the room,” he says, immensely disappointed because there is no way he is leaving the shower now.

“We’ll improvise,” Derek immediately answers, looking around the shower until grabbing the body wash and _huh_. At least his asshole will smell nice?

It turns out that Stiles really doesn’t care what they use as lube; he just really enjoys the feel of Derek’s fingers in his ass, pumping in and out slowly and then rubbing against his prostate in the best way.

“Dude, why isn’t your dick in me yet?” Stiles thinks aloud, moaning as Derek adds a third finger. “I’m so ready for it. I promise. Now.”

“Use your manners,” Derek chastises softly with a hint of a growl to his voice, making Stiles’ cock twitch.

“Get your dick in my ass, now please,” Stiles grits out from between clenched teeth.

Derek rolls his eyes but wraps an arm around Stiles and pushes him up like he weighs nothing. Stiles wraps his legs around the werewolf’s waist as he tries to line his dick up. Finally, there is a perfect fullness in Stiles that he will never be able to get with just fingers. A moan escapes from as Derek bottoms out.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Stiles demands because this isn’t a romantic evening between the two of them. This is fucking and then eating because they’re comfortable in their relationship, okay. Comfortable.

So Derek does as he asks and slams up into him, which feels just amazing. It feels even better when Derek stops for a moment to reposition them and when he goes back in, he hits right against Stiles’ prostate with every pump. It sadly doesn’t last long for Stiles, but he’s pretty sure this is the first time he has ever had an orgasm without his dick being touched, and it’s probably the best orgasm so far.

Derek follows after few more thrusts, his hands clenching around Stiles’ waist as he comes. Once he’s done, he starts licking up Stiles’ jizz that’s all over his chest. Seriously. Why is that so hot? That shouldn’t be a turn on, but it really, truly is.

Stiles slides down back onto his feet, feeling slightly wobbly, but Derek still holds onto him as he turns them into the spray the get the actual washing part of the shower done. It’s not as fun as the sex, but they definitely have some fun with washing. And apparently, Derek is ticklish on his feet. Like super ticklish, and it’s kind of adorable.

Once they’re done, they grab some towels before heading into their bedroom. They both opt out of clothes while Derek goes to order the pizza. Watching Derek’s bare ass leaving the room to go grab his cell phone that’s still in his gym bag just reassures Stiles that this night is perfect.

Also, that glorious ass? That’s totally Stiles, and he’s _totally_ tapping that ass. Repeatedly. In several different positions.

 

“The pizza guy is here,” Derek mumbles.

“Go turn off the alarm, I’ll answer the door.” Stiles jumps out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around him as he makes his way to the door. There is a knock at the door, and the light by the door turns green which means the alarm is off. When Stiles isn’t busy eating or fucking his boymate, he needs to make said boymate teach him about the alarm.

He pays the pizza dude and gets the pizza with a few looks. “Have a good night,” the guy says with a leer at Stiles’ chest. And whoa, has working out really helped him in the looks department? Is he actually checking out worthy now?

“Oh, he will,” Derek says, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind, kissing his neck.

The dude looks really embarrassed as he ducks out of their doorway while Stiles closes the door. He turns around and notices that his boyfriend is still naked. “Really, Derek?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. “I was like a second away from getting flirted with.”

The werewolf raises an eyebrow at the teenager. “You want to get flirted with?”

“It’s nice. Not that I’d flirt back because I’m fully satisfied with my relationship.” Stiles kisses the werewolf’s cheek. “Can we eat the pizza in bed? Because that isn’t romantic, right?”

“Not even close,” Derek tells him, leading him back to the room. Stiles sets the pizza on their bed on a dirty towel the werewolf picked up off the floor.

“Good thinking,” Stiles compliments, crawling back into bed underneath the covers. He immediately digs into the pizza, munching away and not even worrying about what he looks like to Derek because they’re not that couple. They’re not going to sit here and impress each other. Not when they’ve already seen each other at their absolute worse.

They eat facing each other, Stiles making weird faces over at his mate, seeing if he could make the man laugh and choke on food. After a few faces, Derek finally laughs and starts coughing over the pizza in his mouth while Stiles laughs, carefree since his mouth is empty.

“You planned that,” Derek accuses.

“I sure did, sweet cheeks,” Stiles says with a wink.

Derek looks like he’s about to say something but then stops with a frown. “I didn’t reset the alarm…did you give Lydia a key to our apartment?”

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles curses. “I told her it’s only in case of emergencies.” But when Derek moves to get up, Stiles grabs his arm to stop him. “She’s going to know either way. We might as well just stay where we’re already comfortable.”

“Stiles?” Lydia voice shouts. “I’m guessing you’re in the bedroom. You guys better be covering up your penises.”

Stiles sighs, grabbing another slice of pizza as he looks at the already opened door (why would they close it if they’re the only ones who live here?). “Hey, Lyds.”

She frowns, looking around at them and then her face softens. “Aw, how romantic. You guys are so cute.”

Stiles glares at her. “This is not romantic. This is chill and comfortable. We’re in a comfortable relationship, not one where we’re still trying to woo each other. That phase lasted all of five minutes and ended when I tripped on a candle, caught my pants on fire and instead of helping me, Derek just stood there and laughed. Over it.”

Derek laughs again at the memory, and Stiles slaps him on the chest without taking his gaze off of Lydia. “I told you to only use that key in emergencies. What’s the emergency?”

She looks from Derek to Stiles unsure and then sighs. “I need a best friend to talk about… _stuff_.”

“What.” Stiles is shocked at first, but then his mind catches up. “Lyds, out. Derek, up. Now. Go.” They both do as he says, Lydia closing the door behind her. Stiles hurries up to shove clothes on while Derek does the same.

“What’s going on?” Derek asks as he buttons his pants.

“Lydia is going to talk to me about Laura,” Stiles whispers. “I’m going to get to hear about their relationship cuz Lyds and I are _bros_. We talk about this stuff.”

Derek frowns, pulling a shirt over his head, which messes up his hair even more than Stiles did. “Do you talk to Lydia about us?”

Stiles nods. “Of course. Be lucky it’s not Scott. I tried, but he started smothering me with a pillow, so I chose Lydia as my bro because she wants to hear it. Girls are like that, I guess. I don’t know, but she has been pretty close-lipped about this whole relationship, and _I have to know_.”

Derek rolls his eyes but kisses Stiles anyway. “I’ll be at the Hale house then. Text me when you want me back.”

“I always want you back,” Stiles tells him with a wink. “Now go. Miss you. Love you. Bye. All of the above.”

They leave the room with Stiles stopping at the couch and Derek going to the door. He waves at the teenagers before leaving the apartment as Stiles sits down on the couch.

“Talk to me,” Stiles says. “I’m open to hear anything.”

“Laura and I aren’t dating,” Lydia finally says.

“What?” Again with the shock tonight. “Then what are we talking about?”

Lydia gives him a cold look. “We’re talking about Laura. We’re not dating, but that doesn’t mean we’re not having sex because we are. Like a lot, Stiles. A lot. She’s pretty great at it. I just don’t want another relationship.”

Stiles sighs, reaching over and grabbing his best friend’s hand. “Are you scared?”

She looks away, biting her bottom lip. “Yeah, I’m scared. She’s an alpha. She’s already died once, and within a month of being alive again, she was almost killed again. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle if someone else I love leaves.”

Stiles stares at her because this is the most vulnerable he has ever seen Lydia, so he grabs her into his arms and holds her close. “Even if you do lose Laura, you have the rest of the pack to comfort you, to love you. I will always be here and love you.”

She sniffles into Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t promise that. I almost just lost you too.”

His heart almost breaks at that. He thought about how it would affect his dad if he died, how it would affect Scott and Derek, but not Lydia. He forgets that they’re that close now. Close enough that they care about each other’s wellbeing.

He holds her tighter, noticing Derek’s gym shorts and underwear on the ground. He puts his foot on them and slides them under the couch, hoping Lydia didn’t notice them because this is a serious moment that doesn’t need to be ruined by her realizing that Derek sat on this couch naked. She also doesn’t need to realize that they have both given and received blowjobs on this couch.

Ignorance is definitely bliss in this case.

“Does Laura want a relationship?” Stiles asks, pulling back slightly so they can talk.

Lydia nods once. “She won’t bring it up because she doesn’t want to scare me away, but I know she wants one. I want one, but I don’t know if I’m ready for one. I’m scared, Stiles.”

“If you don’t take the risk, there will never be a reward,” Stiles tells her softly. “You can’t just keep stringing her along. One day, she will get tired of just the friends with benefits thing and just end it all to go looking for someone who will be in a relationship with her.”

“Were you scared when you found out about Derek?” she asks, her voice soft and quiet.

Stiles just laughs, leaning his head on the back of the couch. “I had a fucking panic attack because I thought he didn’t want me back. Then he did, and then I got scared because I depend on him so much. It isn’t healthy how much I depend on him, but I need him to cast magic. Otherwise, I tire out way too easily and can’t recover as fast. Deaton and I talked about it one day. If I try to do too much without Derek close, I could end up killing myself. So yeah. I’m still scared about our relationship every day, but I trust him. We depend on each other. That’s how relationships work.”

Lydia nods once, leaning back against Stiles. “Do you think I should risk it?”

“Only if you really trust Laura enough to do that and if you really want to.” Stiles doesn’t tell her that he really wants them together, thinks they fit really well together. They make the scariest power couple, though with Lydia’s brain and Laura’s alpha powers. With the two of them together, there is no stopping them when they put their minds to something. They balance each out.

She just bobs her head and stands up from the couch. “Go ahead and text Derek. I think I’m going to have a conversation with Laura. Maybe after sex.” But Stiles gives her a look and she smiles at him. “Okay before sex.”

“Good,” Stiles answers, standing up to give her a hug and then pulling out his phone.

**_To: Boymate (20:45): Come back please so we can continue our non-romantic date._ **

**_From: Boymate (20:45): good because I’m already on my way._ **

He walks his best friend to the door, closing the door behind her but not locking it. Oh, yeah. He needs Derek to teach him how to set the alarm and disarm it. Probably something he needs to know about the place he lives.

**_From: Sheriff Dad (20:50): Found the stuff you told me about. Issuing another curfew for minors. I also told Derek you have a curfew now._ **

**_To: Sheriff Dad (20:50): Don’t worry. We’re planning on staying in any way. Ordered pizza, probably watch some Netflix. Don’t work too hard. You have more resources to talk to now about this kind of stuff._ **

**_From: Sheriff Dad (20:51): You don’t work too hard. I know how much you research this stuff. Relax. Take a night off with Derek. Actually watch the Netflix. Don’t go hide out in your office._ **

Stiles laughs once at his dad’s text, wondering if the man wanted to actually know how Stiles was relaxing tonight. Well, after the gym. Ugh the gym. He will never stop hating Derek for constantly making him go to the gym. But hey. At least he has a personal trainer for free that he can fuck whenever he wants.

Stiles always has been an optimist.

The door opens, so Stiles stands back up and wraps around the werewolf walking into his apartment. He buries his face into his neck. “I missed you,” Stiles mumbles. “You were gone for like maybe an hour. Not even, but I missed you.”

Derek just holds on tighter, moving them to the bedroom and laying Stiles down on the bed, attaching his lips to the teenager’s chest and down to his stomach. “I missed you too.”

“I decided something,” Stiles says, trying not to focus too much on the feel of Derek’s lips on his skin. He’s on sensory overload at this point. “We’re totally that couple.”

Derek looks up at him, eyebrow arched as he pushes himself up to hover over Stiles. They kiss before Derek pulls back and says, “We are that couple.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Life kind of happened and shit.


	4. All That Waiting, Not a Single Smile

Again they’re in the woods. Stiles is kind of tired of the woods, especially the woods at night. That’s when shit hits the fan, and why don’t they just avoid the woods at night? They would avoid so much trouble that way.

But no. Laura insisted that they needed to go find more dead bodies because she’s certain the sheriff’s department didn’t find all of them. Stiles will admit that she’s right, but that doesn’t make walking around in the woods _at night_ any less scary.

Something goes wrong. It always does. Instead of finding just a body drained of blood, they find human-looking things standing in a half circle around the body. Great. They found the vampires because of course they did.

They look just like humans, but Stiles knows that they shift faces just like werewolves can. Right now, they’re in their human faces with two males and one female. Everyone is silent as they watch each other, wondering which group is going to make the first attack, and Stiles would really prefer it if there was no attacking on either end, so he does what he does best. He talks.

“You look nothing like Edward Cullen,” Stiles blurts out. “I’m so disappointed.” Even though Stiles knew exactly what they would look like. It's not like every vampire is going to be horrifyingly gorgeous.

“Your mate looks nothing like Jacob Black,” one of the males says, glancing over at Derek, and huh. How can they tell the two are mates? Is it a scent thing? Do vampires have scent like that? He feels that these aren’t exactly questions he can be asking of them right now, though, as much as he wants to.

“I’m not Bella,” Stiles answers instead, wondering if he should be ashamed that he knows this much about _Twilight_. Not he saw the movies…or read the books. Because he didn’t. Stop looking at him like that. _Shut up_. “I just run with the wolves.”

“I can see that,” the vampire answers, and Stiles swears it hisses slightly. _Freaky_. “That’s too bad. You would make a great vampire.”

“I’m already pale enough,” Stiles half-heartedly jokes, but he can see them taking steps closer to the werewolves and knows a fight is about to start. As he tenses, Derek looks over at him with a frown, trying to figure out why his mate smells of fear and worry, but that means he’s turned away from the vampires.

The one that was talking to Stiles jumps to attack Derek, but Stiles stops him with a gust of air because no one is touching his mate. Then all of the vampires are facing Stiles like he’s their biggest threat, which whoa. He actually might be if one more of them tries to get to Derek again.

“I see we have a little of a misunderstanding,” Stiles says, staring back at them, ready to fight if needed. “You touch my mate and I will kill you. I’ve done it before, and I will do it again.”

But that doesn’t stop the vampires from going crazy and attacking everyone, Stiles first because disabling him gives them a better chance. As if there isn’t an entire pack to back him up.

The vampire who talked to Stiles, Not Edward, attacks him, claws out. Stiles tries to fight back. He does, but then something just stops him. He’s frozen and can’t move, but it’s nothing like what happened with the kanima. It’s definitely not a poison. It’s magic. Fuck. Stiles is screwed.

Everyone else is busy fighting vampires while Not Edward steps closer and closer to Stiles. The weird thing is, he never lays a finger on Stiles, but in the next minute, everything is gone and everything is black.

 

 

Stiles wakes up slowly. He snuggles into the bed further because it’s really fucking comfortable, but then he realizes it’s not his bed. He sits up with a start, looking around the bedroom that is definitely not his room. Well, he does have that same poster of Batman in his room and that was his pillow he was snuggling with, but this is not his room.

“Stiles?” someone calls softly as they open the door to the room. Stiles recognizes him, but not in a way where he’s ever talked to the guy. Maybe seen him around town.

“Dude, you’re Derek Hale,” Stiles says, surprised that he actually placed the older man, who is looking at him weirdly. What the fuck? Did he kidnap Stiles? Is he crazy from the death of his family? Stiles did go a little off the deep end when his mom died, but he hasn’t actually kidnapped anyone.

Derek frowns at him. “And you’re Stiles Stilinski. Glad we got that covered.” He sits down on the bed and leans closer to Stiles, but the teenager moves away quickly.

“Dude, I don’t even know you. Where are we? I want to go home.” Stiles is officially scared now because there is a man in bed with him, leaning towards him like he’s about to kiss him. And _what?_

“Stiles, you are home. You live here. With me.”

And nope. That can’t be right. Like Stiles’ dad would ever let him move in with an older guy. Yeah, right. “I’m flattered that you’re delusional enough to think that I could land someone as hot as you, but my dad’s the sheriff. You may want to be careful with his underage son.”

Derek just rolls his eyes. “Your dad is fine with us. You’re going to be eighteen in like six months anyway.”

“I’m sixteen,” Stiles says, confused. “Can you just take me home? Please. I’m really confused.”

Derek flinches away from him and stands up. “I’m going to call your dad.” He leaves the room as fast as he can like Stiles said something to hurt him. Like Stiles told him that his beard isn’t actually all that hot.

Well, it is all that hot, but still. Derek seemed _offended_ somehow. Stiles is used to that reaction from other people, but he isn’t sure how he offended Derek.

It’s a while before the door opens again and the sheriff walks in. There is a man hovering in the door way, watching the two Stilinskis hug it out. Stiles watches him back because isn’t that the vet that Scott works for? What the hell is he doing here?

Derek is in the room again too, just to the right of the door. As Stiles stares at him, he can _feel_ the worry and concern flowing through the older man. Worry and concern for Stiles. That’s weird.

“Glad to see you’re okay,” the sheriff says, bringing back Stiles’ attention to his father. “No one has told me what happened. Will you?”

“Umm…I think I lost my memory. Or at least that’s what Derek is making it seem like. Apparently I’m seventeen?” Stiles has never been confused in his life. Or maybe he has been more confused. He can’t fucking remember.

The sheriff is frowning at that. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Going back home after you yelled at about privacy in the woods when you found me looking for the dead body.” Stiles looks up at Derek when he feels the man tense at that. “Did you ever find it and find the murderer?”

“Stiles,” his dad says with a tired sigh, “that was a year and a half ago.”

“WHAT?!” Stiles yells because he just lost an entire year and a half of his life.

“Does this mean we have to break the news to him?” and that’s a voice Stiles definitely needs right now. He looks up to see his best friend walking into the room, looking worried. “You know, about werewolves and everything? Even though he figured that out before me. He doesn’t even remember Derek.”

“Yeah, I do!” Stiles exclaims because that he does remember, okay. He remembers. “His house burned down like ten years ago with his family inside.” And maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt about it because Derek just looks down, and now Stiles can feel his sadness over that. Wow. This is weird. Why can he feel what Derek is feeling?

“That’s not exactly what we meant… You guys live together,” Scott tells him.

“So he’s my roommate?” Stiles asks, wondering why he already lives on his own. His relationship with his dad seems A-Okay, so why did he move out?

“Well if you take out the room part. Then yeah. No you live together.” Scott is skirting around something. Taking the room out of that would make Derek his mate and what the fuck? That’s not an actual thing.

“…wait. Like in one room? We’re romantic? That ass is _mine_?” He looks over at Derek, admiring the view for a moment before a redhead is barreling through the room and catapulting herself into Stiles’ arms. Wait. _Lydia?_

He freezes at the touch because Lydia Martin is hugging him. Lydia knows who he is. Lydia is glad he’s okay (what the fuck happened to him anyway?). _What?_

“Wait,” Stiles says, pulling away from Lydia. “I forgot all about our awesome relationship? Please tell me I tapped that too.” If he did, Stiles is a sex _god_ and he didn’t even know it.

“No, Stiles,” Lydia tells him with a laugh. He made Lydia Martin laugh. Holy god. “We’re friends now. Pack.”

“Pack?” he asks, confused. “Are we in a gang?”

“That was my first guess,” Stiles’ dad says, which _what?_

“But you were wrong?” Stiles guesses. “Wait. Why did you think I was in a gang? Oh my god. What the fuck happened this year?”

“Well, you’re not a virgin anymore,” Scott tells him.

“I FORGOT LOSING MY VIRGINITY? THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT… Sorry, Dad. Excuse my language and the sex life of your underage son.”

“I try not to think about it,” the man mumbles.

Stiles sighs, looking around the room. Fuck his head really hurts. “Who did I lose my virginity to?” he asks, trying to aim for a casual joke, but he knows it didn’t come out like that because he can’t remember ever having sex with someone other than himself. He scratches at the back of his head and oh look. He grew out his hair. Awesome.

Everyone is quiet for a second, but all of their gazes drift to Derek, who has found the hardwood floor very interesting at this point in time. Is the man blushing? Holy hell. Why is he – oh.

“I lost my virginity to Derek Hale?” Stiles guesses, and everyone looks back at him, but he’s focusing his attention on his probably boyfriend. “Was it good?”

Derek looks back up at him with this wounded expression, but he nods. “Do you really want me to talk about your sexual prowess in front of your dad, though?”

Now Stiles is blushing while he shakes his head. “Okay, saving that for later.” Then he does look at his dad. “Can I go home now?”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” the vet says. Dr. Deaton if Stiles remembers that correctly. “What happened to your memory is magic related. I think it may be best for you to remain close to Derek and to familiar surroundings for now.”

“My house is familiar surroundings,” Stiles points out, ignoring the part where he has to be with Derek. Why?

“This is more familiar to you at this point in time,” Deaton answers. And whoa wait. He was talking about magic.

“So you said something about magic?” Stiles asks. “What are you smoking, Doc?”

Deaton’s lips curl up slightly with amusement. “There’s a lot for you to discover once more, Stiles, but I think you need to rest right now. I’m sure you’re confused, and Derek can help you with the big ideas.”

Derek nods once, accepting the demand and still not looking over at Stiles.

“So we should all go?” Scott asks, looking like a sad puppy.

Deaton nods once, and then suddenly everyone is giving Stiles hugs goodbye and saying that they’ll come see him tomorrow. Apparently, Deaton has the authority. Soon, everyone is gone, and it’s just Stiles and Derek in the room.

“Are you hungry?” the man immediately asks. “I can, uh, make you something or I can go get you something.”

Stiles thinks about it and nods. “Yeah, I’m kind of hungry. Maybe you can give me a tour of the place? Maybe I’ll remember something.” He kind of just shrugs and gets out of the bed, noticing the fact that he’s only in his underwear. He starts blushing and looks away from Derek even though the man has seen him naked. “Clothes?” Stiles asks.

Derek rushes to the dresser and pulls out clothes that Stiles recognizes because they’re _his_ clothes. He pulls on the ratty pajama pants and the t-shirt Derek pulled out for him and then follows the man out of the room silently.

“Obviously that was our room,” Derek mumbles, acting really weird. He seems scared and shy like Stiles is going to say something to hurt him again.

“Hey,” Stiles says softly, reaching out to place a hand on Derek’s shoulder. The man turns around to face him. “Are you okay? I mean, I get that it must be hard that I don’t remember everything between us, but have I said something to hurt you? I didn’t mean to. I don’t want to hurt you. I think you feel bad enough.”

Derek looks like he wants to say something, but then he closes his mouth, his eyes staring at Stiles’ hand sadly. Then Stiles can feel the disappointment from Derek. He pulls his hand back and looks down. “Sorry,” he mumbles, and they start walking around again.

“Uh, down the hall is your office,” Derek says, going straight back to the tour. “Then the bathroom is through our room. This is the living room and to the right is the kitchen. You don’t hang out there a whole lot. I do most of the cooking.”

“Where do I hang out?” Stiles asks.

“Mainly your office. It’s kind of your room,” Derek answers, and he seems uncomfortable with the conversation. “I don’t go in there much. It smells like you, a little bit of Lydia, and that’s it. It’s the only place in here that doesn’t smell like us.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at that. “Is it normal for you to talk about smells so much and for me not to be weirded out?”

Derek’s face falls as he walks to the kitchen. He starts pulling ingredients out to make dinner. “There’s a lot I have to tell you. You already know all of it, but…your sixteen year old self doesn’t. The funny thing is that all of this started happening the day after you looking for the body. That’s when we first met. That’s…that’s the beginning of the whole story.”

Stiles jumps up on the counter, getting himself comfortable as he watches Derek cook. “Well, how about you cook and talk while I listen to everything?”

“First things first, I’m a werewolf,” Derek says softly, turning to face Stiles again. The teenager is about to laugh when Derek’s face starts shifting and fangs come out, his eyes flashing blue and hair just sprouting from his cheeks.

“Where the hell did your eyebrows go?” Stiles exclaims, jumping down from the counter to get a closer look. Derek flinches away from him, but Stile stops him. “Can I touch?”

Derek nods once, so Stiles’ fingers run over the werewolf’s face, the blank space where his eyebrows used to be and now they’re not. Everywhere. “You’re really calm about this.”

Stiles shrugs. “If the me now is okay with is, then why should I freak out? Oh, my god. That sentence just confused me even more.” He finally pulls away and gets back onto the counter. “Okay, big guy. Tell me everything.”

So Derek does. He tells him about Scott and Stiles looking through the preserve for Scott’s inhaler that he dropped that night. He tells them about how Scott got bit by Derek’s uncle who killed Laura so he could become an alpha. Derek also quickly explains how the whole alpha thing works.

“Please tell me you killed Peter,” Stiles interrupts while Derek is stirring in one of the pans.

Derek shrugs. “The first time I did.”

“The _first time_?” Stiles exclaims, sitting up straight. “Jesus Christ.”

Derek nods at that. “From the dead, he possessed Lydia and made her bring him back to life. Then a few months ago, Lydia killed him because he was trying to sacrifice you, me, and Laura.”

“Laura?” Stiles questions.

“Our alpha, my sister, the body you were looking for in the woods,” Derek answers. “You’re a part of the Hale pack and Scott’s pack, which is unheard of, but you’re doing a pretty good job of being in both.”

Stiles just hangs his head down, chin touching his chest. “I’m so fucking confused. Okay. You’re a werewolf. Scott’s a werewolf and an alpha? Who did he kill? Wait. Why aren’t you an alpha?”

Derek just shakes his head, setting food on two plates and Stiles finally sees what the man was making. Spaghetti. That took a lot longer than it does for Stiles to make spaghetti. The man gives Stiles a plate, and he immediately starts eating while Derek eats standing up. “That might be too much for tonight. You want all of your memories back now, but that’s not going to happen. You need rest, Stiles.”

“Didn’t I sleep all day?” he counters over a mouth full of food. “Oh, and this is incredible by the way. You’re hot and you can cook. I have excellent taste in boyfriends.”

Derek smiles at that, albeit a really small smile but a smile nonetheless. “Thanks. And you did, but that just replenished your body from using magic. You can use magic. I don’t know how to explain it, but you always made a reference to the Avatar or something? I’m not sure.”

“I’m the Avatar?” Stiles asks, getting really excited. “Like master of all four elements?”

Derek shrugs. “I’m not exactly sure what you were referencing, but yes you can control the four elements, some better than others.”

“I’m a fucking badass.” Stiles takes another bite of the delicious spaghetti. “Will you marry me? Please? This is really fucking great.”

Derek laughs once. “It was the first meal I ever made for you.”

Stiles just kind of stops at that and puts down the plate. “This is the first meal you ever made for me? Wow. You’re such a little romantic. That is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh, my god.” Then Stiles not only sees it but feels it too. He jumps down from the counter and crowds into Derek’s space. “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

Derek swallows and nods once, looking away from the teenager in front of him. “I am.”

Stiles looks away then because he can’t reciprocate Derek’s love. He feels horrible. He really does because this man standing in front of him is so in love with him, but Stiles can’t even remember that the first meal Derek ever made for him was spaghetti.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says with a whisper, grabbing his plate. He goes to the sink, filling it with hot water and soap and goes about doing the dishes. When he goes to grab Derek’s plate, the man is giving him a weird look. “What?”

“You’re doing the dishes,” he tells him quietly.

“You cooked dinner,” Stiles responds with a shrug, going back to the sink. “It’s only fair. What, do I never do dishes or something? Is this out of character for the Now Stiles? Because I cooked and cleaned all the time at home.”

Derek is silent for a moment before he says, “No, you always do the dishes.”

When Stiles turns around to make a reply, Derek is gone. He doesn’t know where he is, so he packs up the leftover food, and he doesn’t even second guess the fact that he knows exactly where everything is in the unfamiliar yet very familiar kitchen.

After he’s done with the kitchen, he goes off wandering. He quickly discovers that Derek isn’t anywhere in the apartment. Going through their room, he finds his phone, though, which is exactly what he needs right now. He needs to know what his last conversations were with people.

His last text was to Lydia, telling her to meet up with them at his place. Then he clicks on the conversation with the contact _Boymate_. Stiles is guessing that it’s Derek.

**_Boymate: when will you be home?_ **

**_Stiles: as soon as I can. We’re kind of busy today. Plus, I need to stop on the way home and get gas._ **

**_Boymate: If you’re so busy then why are you texting me back?_ **

**_Stiles: Because I’m never too busy for you._ **

**_Boymate: Don’t say stuff like that._ **

**_Stiles: Why not? It’s the truth. Do we really have to get into that conversation again, Der? I love you, and nothing will make me stop, okay? You just have to accept that._ **

**_Boymate: I meant to stop saying stuff like that when I can’t have you in my arms._ **

**_Boymate: And I love you too._ **

Stiles just stares at the text, not wanting to go any further because that was enough. Holy shit. Stiles is in love with Derek, and he can’t even remember meeting the guy.

He runs a hand through his hair and throws the phone on the ground on a pile of clothes so it doesn’t break. He curls up in the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow as tears fall from his eyes. Stiles can’t even count how many times he wished that someone loved him so deeply and so unconditional, and it turns out he has that now. He’s happy now. He has a boyfriend who may be a werewolf, but Derek loves him. He really does.

An arm wraps around Stiles from behind, and this time, he doesn’t pull away from Derek. He lets it happen because there must be something really special about this man if he loves Stiles and Stiles loves him back.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispers, his face buried in Stiles’ neck.

“I love you,” Stiles whispers, and Derek freezes. “I still don’t remember, but I thought you needed to hear that in my voice. I feel like we’re that coupe that reminds each other daily that we love in each other. You know that really annoying couple that ends every phone conversation with ‘I love you’? We’re that couple, and if we’re not, I want us to be. Plus, it’s true because somewhere inside of me is the seventeen year old who is head over heels in love with you.”

Derek relaxes slightly, but he’s still tense. “We are that couple.”

“Good. So I just kept the tradition going.” Then Stiles turns around to face Derek, catching his arm when he tries to pull away. “Don’t. You need this. I know you do. You know I know you do.”

Derek’s face scrunches up in confusion, and it’s adorable. “And how did I know that you know I do?”

Stiles just laughs because this conversation turned confusing really quick. “Because I can feel whatever you’re feeling?”

“You can?” Derek asks, and oh, shit. He didn’t know that. Was Stiles keeping it a secret? Shit.

“You didn’t know,” Stiles whispers out loud, looking away. “I thought you knew. You know everything else about me, and I don’t think we keep secrets?”

“Not anymore,” Derek says quietly, not wanting to look the teenager in the eye. “What can you feel?”

“Everything,” Stiles tells him honestly. “I can feel your mixture of hope, sadness, worry, concern, and there’s always an undercurrent of love. I’m guessing that’s brcause of me.”

Derek laughs once with no humor. “Well, you forgot tired. You should go to sleep.” He stands up, and Stiles can’t stop him this time.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks.

The werewolf looks around then points at the floor. “I can’t be too far away. You have nightmares when I’m not sharing a bed with you, and I don’t know if you will still have them despite not being able to remember anything. It's better if I'm close just in case.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything to that, but he just wants to start crying again because this man loves him so much. More than Stiles ever thought someone could love him. He really wants his memories back now.

He eventually falls asleep, but he half way wakes up and hears voices. He pretends to be asleep as he listens to the conversation.

“Der, I know it’s hard, but you have to be patient with him.”

“I know, Laura. I know. It’s just that…I really miss him. I really miss Stiles. This one isn’t the same Stiles. He doesn’t know anything about me or our relationship. What if he never gets his memory back?”

“Then you try to make him fall in love with you again. You guys are mates. You will always find each other.”

“What if he doesn’t love me the same way? What if everything we’ve been through is what made him love me? It’s not like I can recreate the circumstances.”

There’s silence for a few minutes. “He’ll come back to us. We’ll talk to Deaton, and he’ll come back to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat??? Stiles loses his memories? Oh, no.   
> fuck. I'm just gonna apologize, okay. I just really wanted Stiles to forget everything about werewolves because I've always wanted to know his reaction to werewolves if someone told him instead of him figuring it out before everyone else. So this happened. Woo.


	5. Betrayed By Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night??? Whaaaaaat????

“The last thing you remember is the day before your first day of sophomore year?” Deaton reiterates.

Stiles sighs because he is exhausted with this stupid shit. “Yes. I remember masturbating and then going to sleep then I woke up in some strange apartment in someone else’s bed and apparently werewolves exist and I’m mated to one.”

“Derek told you about mates?” the doctor asks, interested.

Stiles looks to the side, glaring because _no_ Derek hadn’t told him. He just overheard a conversation and now that he knows it’s a legit thing, he’s pissed Derek didn’t tell him. Now Stiles better fucking know. “Something like that,” he mumbles instead. “Look, can you bring back my memory or not?”

Deaton looks at him for a long moment with a sigh. “I’m not sure. I don’t exactly know what they did to you to make you forget. I think the vampires intention was for you to completely forget your mate because you and Derek together make a very strong team. I could see why they’d want to separate you.”

Stiles looks around the empty room with a frown. “Obviously they succeeded. Derek can’t even stand to be in the same room as me.”

Deaton frowns at that too. “He’s confused. He doesn’t know how to treat you, Stiles. Your relationship has always been rocky and with you forgetting everything about it, he doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. He’s been through a lot, Stiles. Just don’t be too hard on him.”

“I can’t be hard on him if he just leaves the room every time I walk, now can I?” But Stiles knows Deaton is right. He gets why Derek is upset; he really does. He just…Scott doesn’t seem to have a lot of the answers, and his relationship with Derek seems like a pretty big part of his life right now considering that they live together. No one knows their relationship like Derek.

Which brings Stiles to a decision that makes him grab Derek’s arm when he tries to leave the room when he sees Stiles is home. “Nope. Stop avoiding. Get your perfectly sculpted ass – and yes, I’ve been checking you out. I have a right to; that ass is mine after all – and come talk to me. That’s right. Sit. Oh fuck. I’m not trying to make dog jokes. I feel like that is way beneath me, and I have a more mature sense of humor than that.”

Derek sits down, leveling Stiles with a look at his rant. “A mature sense of humor? Uh-huh.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and sits next to Derek, facing the werewolf. “You’re going to sit here and tell me about our relationship, okay?”

Derek frowns at that, looking like he’s debating on whether or not he should stand up and make a run for it. “Why?”

“Because our relationship is a big piece of my life that I’m missing, and I need to know.” Plus, he’s hoping the more he knows, the closer they will get. That way the vampires lose.

“What do you want to know?” Derek asks, still looking hesitant about the situation.

Stiles gestures wildly. “I don’t know. Everything, Derek. How did we get together? When did we get together? When did we move in with each other? Do I actually know that we’re mates or is that something you’re keeping from me? What side of the bed do each of us sleep on? I don’t know, Derek. Everything.”

Derek takes a deep breath and starts talking. “We got together four months ago after Laura came back from the dead. You were having nightmares a lot, and one night I fell asleep in your bed and found out that I’m the only thing that keeps you from having nightmares. We moved in with each other about three months ago. You do know that we’re mates. I’m not hiding it from you. Did you not see the ridiculous name you have for me on your phone? We don’t have assigned sides of the bed. We usually just end up wrapped around each other, one of us sprawling on top of the other. I don’t know, Stiles. I have a really hard time talking about anything and talking about our relationship is the hardest because it’s the most important thing to me and if I say something wrong, I might fuck it all up.”

Stiles just stares at him and then wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Hey,” he says softly. “You’re not going to fuck this up just because you say something wrong. I’m here for a reason. Hell if I know that reason, but I know that I have to have one if we’re actually living together.”

Derek leans into Stiles like he forgot that he is actively avoiding the teenager. “What else do you want to know?”

Stiles thinks about it for a moment then shrugs. “What’s something you’ve always wanted to tell me but you haven’t yet?”

Derek’s eyes widen at that and he’s frowning again. “I guess I never really told you how much you mean to me. Yeah, we tell each other ‘I love you’ every day, and I know that I keep your nightmares away and help whenever you have panic attacks, but you don’t know how much you do for me. I’ve been through a lot of shit, Stiles. I still have nightmares too, but whenever I do, you’re always there now. There to hold me and tell me everything is okay. This one time, you gave me a very detailed plan on how you’re going to bring Kate back from the dead just so you can slowly kill her yourself.”

Stiles frowns at that. Who’s Kate? What did she do to Derek to makes Stiles hate her so much? “She must have been pretty awful if I want to kill her. I’m not much for violence. I never want to kill anyone in my life.”

Derek tenses at that and pulls away, refusing to look Stiles in the eye. “Yeah, you’re not very violent physically, but your words are pretty harmful sometimes.” He’s trying to joke, but it’s not working and fuck. Derek is hiding something from him.

“What are you not telling me? Derek. Come on. I deserve to know.” He’s also not above getting on his knees and begging.

The werewolf takes a deep breath and looks at Stiles. “You’ve killed someone,” he whispers. “It was more of a sacrifice, and she was really evil, and you had a great reason for doing it.”

“Why?” Stiles whispers, not knowing how to take in this information.

“She killed my sister, so you used her, Jennifer, and her powers to bring Cora back. You killed Jennifer to bring back my sister. It was one of the best things anyone has ever done for me. You don’t know how much that really meant to me even though the next day you were exhausted and couldn’t even walk. You did it. You brought my sister back to me.”

“I really love you, don’t I?” Stiles says softly with a laugh, but he still can’t get over the fact that he killed someone. He really did.

“I like to believe that,” Derek jokes with a small smile. “I’d do anything for you, Stiles. There’s nothing you could ask of me and I’d say no. And sometimes, you act the same exact way, making me believe that you’d do anything for me.”

“I think that I would,” Stiles whispers. “Even now. I don’t know. I just feel this urge to protect you from all harm and keep you locked up in here so you’re never in danger again. It’s a weird feeling to have about someone you just met.”

At that, Derek genuinely smiles and Stiles just gets a tidal wave of hope that almost knocks him over. “That’s exactly the same way I felt about you when we first met.”

Stiles smiles back only because Derek’s smile is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in his entire life. The way his entire face lights up with it, the skin stretching with the effort because Stiles knows Derek doesn’t smile often, but he hopes that he makes the werewolf smile like that at least once a day.

“I love you,” Stiles tells him because he hasn’t said it today.

Derek’s smile falls into a smaller one but not any less meaningful. “I love you too, Stiles.”

So with Derek on his own side of the bed, Stiles falls asleep and has a dream. A very detailed dream.

_“Are you sure?” Derek asks, hovering over him._

_Stiles’ hands run up the werewolf’s bare chest, reveling in the feel of his skin and the knowledge that this is all Stiles’. No one else’s. No one gets to touch Derek like this except for Stiles, and he hopes that this will last forever or at least for the rest of his life._

_“I’ve never been surer of anything, Der,” Stiles answers softly, accenting his words with a kiss. “I love you. Now can we please have sex? I’ve been waiting all day.”_

_“We’ve been cleaning all day,” Derek says with a laugh. “You smell like bleach.”_

_“So do you,” Stiles retorts. “Enough talking, more sexing.”_

_Derek rolls his eyes, but his mouth attaches back to Stiles’ skin, moving down and down, making his destination very obvious._

_“As much as I love your mouth on my dick, I really need you to just fuck me,” Stiles tells him, on the cusp of just demanding actual penetration because blowjobs are great. They really are, but he really needs Derek’s dick inside of him._

_So Derek reaches for the lube, slicking his fingers up before carefully sliding one into Stiles’ hole, and it feels amazing. Way better than his own fingers._

_“Thanks, Stiles, for picking up lube on the way home from school despite the strange looks from the lady at the counter who is definitely going to tell the sheriff exactly what his delinquent son is buying at the store,” the teenager says in a really bad imitation of Derek’s voice._

_The man looks up from his fingers in Stiles’ ass that he was watching with rapt attention to give him a dry look as he adds a second finger._

_“Also,” Stiles adds with a smile, “your fingers feel way better than my own.”_

_“Are you going to keep up a running commentary the whole time?” Derek asks, and the second the words are out of his mouth, he looks like he regrets every single life decision that has led him to this moment, to him speaking those words because he knows Stiles well enough to know what’s going to happen next._

_So in an as much of announcer tone Stiles can manage with Derek finger fucking him, he says, “Derek’s fingers pump in and out of my asshole in a perfect, steady rhythm with the perfect amount of –_ oh fuck _that feels great.” The commentary ends with more of a moan as a third finger slips in._

_“Shut up,” Derek demands, pumping harder once to emphasize his words._

_Stiles’ head falls back as he moans when that thrust hit the perfect spot that he’s never been able to reach on his own. “Derek, please.”_

_“Please what?” the man asks gently as he lays his body over Stiles. “What do you need?”_

_“I need you in me, now,” Stiles says through clenched teeth because he hasn’t gotten to the point of begging, but he’s probably going to be there soon. Like really soon._

_Luckily, Stiles doesn’t have to beg because Derek reaches for the lube again before stopping. “You didn’t pick up condoms, did you?” he asks, already knowing the answer._

_Stiles sighs exaggeratedly exasperated because he forgot about condoms. “We don’t need them, right? You can’t get any STDs and I’m a virgin so I’m clean. We’re good, right? Right. Just continue.”_

_Derek shrugs, lubing himself up before hooking an arm around the back of Stiles’ knee, pulling the leg up slightly so he can slide easily into Stiles. It burns for a few moments, and Stiles asks the werewolf to stop for a moment._

_“Wait. You don’t have a knot, right?” he asks, his eyes wide in fear because no way can his asshole take that the first time._

_If looks could kill, then Stiles would be dead at least five times from the look Derek is giving him. “One of these days I’m going to go through everything you think you’ve discovered about werewolves and delete all of it because I’m sure it’s all wrong.”_

_“So you’re saying no knot, right?” Because Stiles has to know for sure._

_“No knot,” Derek says with a dark glare like he hates Stiles for making him say the words aloud._

_“Okay, we’re good. Keep going.” Stiles gives him a smile as he leans up, his lips brushing against his boymate’s neck as the werewolf starts moving his hips slowly. After a few minutes of the glacial pace, Stiles digs his heel into Derek’s ass. “Okay, can we maybe go a little faster?”_

_Derek’s head falls onto Stiles’ shoulder with a sigh. “Seven billion people on this planet, Stiles,” he whispers into the pale skin, his lips brushing against it as he talks._

_“And you got stuck with me blah, blah, blah. I know this rant. Now, fuck me like you mean it.”_

_So Derek does. His thrusts speed up, moving Stiles up the bed with the force, and it’s perfect. His cock is trapped between their bodies, the friction between their stomachs feeling almost as amazing as Derek inside of him. Because this is all his. Just his. So he holds onto Derek even tighter, not even hiding the noises that are pouring from his throat. Even Derek lets a couple out. There’s a growl once as Stiles runs his fingernails down the werewolf’s back while pulling his hair with the other one._

_Derek likes it rough._

_Good thing Stiles does too. In fact, one of his goals is to make the headboard bang against the wall one day. First things first they need to buy a headboard._

_Actually first things first, they need to keep having the great sex they’re having now because_ yes _._

_After a few more thrusts that brush right against Stiles’ prostate while he jerks himself off in time with thrusts, Stiles is coming harder than he ever has in his entire life. Derek fucks him through the high, and then he lies there limp while Derek finishes with a few more thrust. The werewolf growls loudly, eyes flashing blue as his orgasm hits, and it’s one of the most beautiful things Stiles has ever seen._

_“Oh, my god that was so hot,” the teenager moans as Derek falls on top of him. “We’re so great at sex.”_

Stiles wakes up the next morning achingly hard. After that dream, he’d have to be dead not to be turned on by that. He’s pretty sure that was a memory of his and Derek’s first time, which he is really glad he now remembers it, but that doesn’t take away from how fucking horny he is.

He chances a glance at Derek, who is already awake and watching him. “Fuck,” he groans. “I’m sorry. I…I dreamt about our first time.”

“You were saying my name in your sleep,” Derek whispers like it explained everything. His eyes travel down to Stiles’ very obvious erection. “Did you want help with that?”

Stiles just gapes at him, staring down at his own body’s betrayal. “Are you offering what I think you are?”

Derek just shrugs. “If you think I’m offering you a blowjob, then yes.”

“Holy hell,” Stiles moans because his cock gives a twitch at just the suggestion of a blowjob from Derek. He wants to debate the pros and cons of the situation, but his dick is being a huge dick and not letting him think properly aside from thinking that Derek’s mouth would probably feel really great on his dick. Like really great.

“I’m going to take it as a yes,” Derek says, carefully pushing himself up, giving Stiles a whole lot of time to push him away or say no, but the horny teenager does nothing but watch the werewolf tug down his sweatpants and boxers.

Stiles’ dick pops out of pants easily, slapping against his stomach, and the look Derek gives it is probably the hottest thing ever. Stiles is moaning profanity again because this isn’t fair. Not only is his dick the hardest it’s ever been, but there’s an extremely hot guy offering to blow him. An extremely hot guy that is extremely in love with Stiles, and Stiles is having a really hard time figuring out the downside to this.

“You probably shouldn’t,” Stiles forces out because seriously. Deep down beneath all the sarcasm and sass and misguided morals, Stiles is a good person. Or at least he likes to believe he is. “Derek, stop.”

So Derek does exactly as he says, his head coming up from where it was about to give Stiles head (heh). “Why?” he asks, confused. “Do you not realize how much I miss this too? How much I miss having sex with you?”

“Not like this,” Stiles says brokenly. “Not when I can’t give you what you deserve.” He pulls up his pants and awkwardly hobbles into the bathroom to go take care of business. He turns on the shower, watching the water hit the tiles. He just turned down his first blowjob (in his memory) because he doesn’t love Derek, not like Derek deserves.

Stiles just really wants his memories back.

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asks after Stiles finally comes back into the bedroom.

Stiles takes a deep breath and thinks about it for a moment. “Not really, no. I just really wish I had my memories back because I can see how much it hurts you that your boyfriend/mate doesn’t love you anymore. Like, it’s gotta really hurt.”

Derek winces at that but then shrugs. “You should go to your office. Whenever you’re stressed, you like to research something. Come on.” The werewolf leads Stiles to the door at the end of the hall. He opens the door and sets the teenager down in the chair. “There’s your laptop and there all of the books you’ve been reading about vampires. I’m going to go make breakfast.”

Stiles stares at the desk covered in books with his trusty laptop chillin’ in the middle then looks up at Derek. “You’re honestly the best.”

Derek gives him a tight smile before ducking out of the room, leaving Stiles to rediscover everything he has learned about vampires, so he opens up his laptop. Luckily for him, the document he was taking notes on is already open.

They do actually have an aversion to the sun. Like burst into flames aversion to the sun. Buffy style.

Also like Buffy, their faces shift into demonic-looking monsters.

Oh, hey. Vampires are actually a type of demon? That’s cool.

Garlic does nothing to them. Nor do crosses or holy water. But a stake to the heart does the trick. So does beheading, but Stiles wonders if there’s a creature out there that would survive a beheading. If there is, he doesn’t ever want to meet it or know about it. Ignorance in definitely bliss in that case.

They can turn humans through sucking the human’s blood and then making the human drink their blood then killing the human. When the human resurrects, boom. New vampire. And that’s just really disgusting. Too much blood play for Stiles.

He keeps reading because he actually does have a lot of notes. Pages worth. Single spaced. He’s very dedicated to his research apparently.

At the end, he starts typing up some of his own notes. Possible magic qualities. Can take away people’s memories selectively? He also decides he may need to visit Dr. Deaton again or maybe they need to find the vampires so they can fix it because this isn’t okay. Stiles has scars on his own body that he can’t place, and he suspects it’s not all from lacrosse.

There’s a knock on the door that brings him out of his focus to look at Derek who has a plate of French toast and bacon.

“You’re the actual best,” Stiles tells him, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“I also called your work, claiming you had the flu,” the werewolf says tentatively. “I hope that was okay.”

“I have a job?” Stiles asks and groans. “What day is it? Did I have school today?”

“Your dad is excusing you for as long as needed,” Derek tells him. “Scott will drop off some work and hopefully you’re smart enough to figure it out. If not, your dad has already asked teachers for extensions.”

Stiles sighs, looking back at his notes. He has extensive notes. Super detailed, but none of them will help him solve his problem. He runs his fingers through his hair, biting at his lip. “I can’t figure out how to fix it,” he admits to Derek, glancing up at the man, who is watching him carefully. “I think we need to find them because they might be the only solution. The only thing able to give me my memories back.”

Everything about Derek hardens at that with a shake of his head. “Not when you can’t defend yourself. We all barely got away unscathed last time. You’re not even close to being back in fighting shape. You can’t remember how to connect with your magic anymore.”

“Then maybe we should an extend an olive branch,” Stiles counters. “Derek. I need to get my memories back. Inside my head, I’m this sixteen year old boy about to go into my sophomore year of high school. It’s just me and my dad, the sheriff. The man who is out much later than I would like, making me worry about him constantly. The man I pester about to eat healthier. All I care about is getting noticed by Lydia and my best friend, Scott. Obviously, Lydia and I are bros now. Scott’s fine, but he’s a fucking werewolf. I missed over a year of my life. _A year of my life is missing_.”

Stiles stops ranting and turns back to his breakfast to take another bite, not really hungry anymore, but he doesn’t want to just leave it there untouched. “And worst of all,” Stiles whispers, “I don’t remember how happy I am with you. I don’t remember what makes you laugh or smile or what bothers you the most. I don’t remember what turns you on, what your favorite food is, anything. I can’t make you happy anymore.”

Derek looks down and perches himself on the desk, his thigh brushing against Stiles’ hand that is resting on the desk. “Stiles, you can relearn all that stuff about me. We’re mates. I’m going to be here no matter what. But if you go out looking for these vampires with no preparation, you’re going to be dead. You losing your memories, yeah, that really sucks for both of us. But you being dead? I’ve seen firsthand what losing a mate can do to a werewolf. The mere thought of you being nonexistent in my life is enough for me to go crawl in a corner and cry.”

Derek pauses and takes a deep breath, carefully taking ahold of Stiles’ hand. “I know you don’t remember everything between us, but please don’t make that the reason you get yourself killed. I need you here. Alive. With me. With your memories or without. I don’t care. As long as you’re you.”

Stiles takes his hand away, glaring at the desk. “Well, you told Laura the other night that you miss me. The _real_ Stiles. That I’m not the same person. So obviously you care.”

Derek groans and stands up from the desk. “Am I unhappy that you no longer have no idea who I am and what we mean to each other? Yes, Stiles. That hurts. It sucks. It’s practically killing me. Am I going to just leave you over it and find another mate? No, of course not. Werewolves only mate once in their lifetimes. You’re it for me, Stiles. I’m not giving up so easily.”

Stiles nods, looking back up at the man. “Exactly what I like to hear. Take a seat. Help me figure out how we can contact the vampires on nonviolent terms. We’re going to get my memory back, Derek, and then we’re going to have great sex.”


	6. My Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT????? I UPDATED? WHOA WHOA WHOA. HOLD THE PHONE. I'm so sorry it took so long, guys. I'll try to make sure the next one doesn't. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last, but I don't know fer sure, ya feel?

The olive branch turns out to be literally a branch…from an olive tree. Because that’s how Stiles’ life works now. They send it to the vampires’ crypt…okay fine it’s not a crypt. It’s not even that cool at all. It’s a fucking repossessed house in the next town over.

It takes a while for them to even respond to it. During this time, Lydia starts spending the hours she’s not at school at Stiles and Derek’s apartment. Not that Stiles exactly minds.

“We never figured out why they’re here,” Lydia tells him while they’re sitting in his office. Apparently she’s the only person allowed in there. Stiles doesn’t know why, doesn’t get his own rules. Whatever.

“They’re not just here for the virgins?” he asks, knowing this fact from his notes. He even included (in all caps) how he excited he was he was no longer a virgin.

“They could go anywhere for that,” Lydia answers like it’s obvious, and it probably is. Stiles is still a little blindsided by them being friends. She’s so comfortable with him, and he still can’t help notice how beautiful she is, how much he wants her, which sucks when he has a perfectly good thing with Derek. If he could remember it that is.

“So then why are they here?” he asks because obviously Lydia has all the answers.

She gives him a look that’s a mixture of sadness and something else that he can’t place. Either way, the face makes him uneasy. “The nemeton attracted them. There’s a supernatural power here. I think they want our territory to themselves.”

“So maybe we should have a meeting with them?” Stiles suggests. “Like a planned one where we talk shit out. Here what they have to say and then say ‘fuck you, but this is land is my land. From the nemeton to the creepy abandoned industrial district. This land was made for werewolves only.’” He sings the last part to the tune of _This Land is Your Land_ , and Lydia gives him a very unimpressed look at it.

“Apart from your horrible singing voice, that’s actually a decent idea,” she says and then stands up. “We’re going to call a pack meeting.”

“Meaning you’re going to call Laura, right?” Stiles asks as he follows her out of the office. Derek’s already here because he lives here.

And that’s exactly what Lydia does; she calls Laura while Stiles sits on the couch ( _his_ couch) and avoids looking at Derek, who is sitting in the armchair also avoiding looking at Stiles. They’re such a cute couple. Can’t keep them off of each other.

The sad thing is that Stiles thinks his relationship is actually like that…when he can remember his boyfriend.

After more than enough awkward silence between Lydia, Derek, and Stiles, Laura and another girl who looks to be Stiles’ age finally arrive.

“Oh, my god,” the girl practically moans as she walks in. She definitely looks like a Hale. “I can feel the awkward tension from the parking lot. What the actual fuck?” Her gaze travels between Derek and Stiles with an arched eyebrow.

Derek huffs and looks anywhere but Stiles. “Can we not focus on my relationship problems and instead focus on the vampires that are threatening to invade our territory?”

The new girl sticks her tongue out at Derek and then looks to Stiles again, frowning. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Stiles shakes his head once.

Her face falls, but she hardens it once more so quickly that Stiles isn’t sure of what he saw. “I’m Cora. You saved my life once or twice.”

“Twice,” Derek mumbles.

Stiles just stares at her for a moment, thinking that he saved this girl and that should really mean something to him. She must mean a lot to him if he saved her. _Twice_.

“Alright, starting the meeting now,” Laura announces, sitting on the couch next to Lydia so the redhead is in between the alpha and Stiles. “We need to discuss when to have this meeting. Obviously, we need to wait a couple more weeks since the full moon is less than a week away.”

“Wait. That’s actually a thing? You guys can’t control yourselves?” Stiles looks worriedly at all of the werewolves in the room, just assuming that Cora is one because she is a Hale after all.

“Of course we can,” Laura says, trying to soothe him.

“We’re just unsure of Isaac and Derek,” Cora butts in with a shrug.

“ _Me_?!” Derek exclaims, looking pissed.

Laura gives her a sister a look before taking a deep breath and focusing her attention on her little brother. “Yes, you, Der. It’s the full moon and we don’t know how you’ll be with Stiles’ already vulnerable position. We don’t need to be adding in the threat of vampires to your mate onto that.”

“ _Vulnerable_?” Stiles asks, just as pissed as Derek.

Laura rubs at her temples while Lydia places a hand on her thigh comfortingly. “Maybe I should have used a better word, but the point still stands. I’m not saying you’re broken, Stiles, but there is something wrong with you, which puts Derek on edge since you’re his mate. During the full moon, our instincts are stronger and harder to control. With him already being on edge, I’m not sure how he is going to be on the full moon this month.”

Stiles stares at Derek for a moment, thinking. “I want to move back in with my dad,” he finally says after a minute of silence.

Derek’s head snaps over to him, face showing the hurt the werewolf is feeling, and it almost makes Stiles change his decision, but he won’t. He can’t.

“That may not be a good idea, Stiles,” Laura tells him, looking sad and a little lost. “He is going to need you close that night.”

“You just said you don’t know how much control he will have over himself,” Stiles angrily points out. “I’m not going to risk myself while he’s like that.”

“But he will be calmer with you around,” Laura argues. “You are his mate, and his instincts are screaming at him right now to protect you. Yes, your situation sucks for you, Stiles, but you need to think of Derek too.”

“I _am_ thinking of him,” Stiles yells, feeling the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as he stands up. “I am thinking of him,” he repeats quieter, glancing at the werewolf before looking back to the floor. “He needs space from me. I’m just hurting him by being here. I’m moving out today, and he can stay with me the night of the full moon as long as Scott and my dad agree to be there too just in case.”

“So we’re breaking up?” Derek asks softly.

Stiles finally looks up at him and shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying that until we figure this whole thing out, we need our distance.”

Derek looks down at his lap but doesn’t argue so there’s a point in Stiles’ favor.

“Fine,” Laura says, giving the alpha approval the pack so desperately needs apparently. Stiles isn’t sure why he signed up for this. She gives them the date of the meeting and tells them she’ll make sure to tell everyone if they agree to the meeting.

“Meeting over?” Stiles asks, and Laura nods, so he stands up and starts grabbing clothes. He already texted Scott to come over and help him pack up stuff.

Derek leans against the doorjamb, watching Stiles pack. “I’m going out. See you on the full moon,” the werewolf says, his voice deeper and harsher than Stiles has ever heard it.

“Derek,” Stiles starts to say as he turns around to face his mate, but Derek is already gone and instead of his boyfriend standing there, it’s his best friend.

“Dude,” Scott says, his voice full of sadness as he steps closer. “What’s going on?”

“It’s harder than I thought it would be,” Stiles tells the pile of shirts in his hands, trying to keep back the tears. “Derek and I…we just…it’s not working anymore. I’m hurting him, Scott.” That’s when the tears start to fall, and so would Stiles if his best friend doesn’t catch him. They land on the floor together with Stiles in between his legs with his head on Scott’s shoulder, a position they’re familiar with from the days, weeks, months after Stiles’ mom died.

“Stiles,” Scott says softly, rubbing a hand down his best friend’s back. “Stiles, it’s okay. Calm down before you have a panic attack, okay?”

“Just every time I look at him, Scott, I see it,” Stiles says, voice shaking like the rest of him. “I just see it in his eyes, how hurt he is, and it’s because of _me_.” He doesn't mention that he can feel whatever Derek's feeling, and all Derek has been feeling recently is hurt.

“Okay, but why are you packing, dude?” Scott asks, rubbing a soothing hand down Stiles’ back, but he’s careful to keep a distance between the two of them.

“Why are you distancing yourself from me?” Stiles counters, pulling back to look up at his best friend. “Are we not friends anymore? Tell me we are. Tell me I didn’t forget us fighting bad enough to ruin our friendship.”

Scott laughs once. “We’ve had fights bad enough to end our friendship, but we’re still friends, Stiles. You’re still my brother. It’s just that you smell like Derek, and I don’t want to ruin that. You guys may be having a hard time now, but you guys will make up when you get your memories back. And it will just hurt Derek more if you don’t smell like him.”

Stiles frowns as he thinking about it and nods. Fucking werewolves, man. It makes absolutely no sense to him, but he wonders if at one point this all did make sense to him, if he had figured this all out. He likes to think that maybe he did.

“To answer your question, I’m moving back in with my dad until my memories come back,” Stiles informs his best friend as he shoves more clothes into his backpack.

Scott stares at him for a moment and then resumes helping him with no more questions. Instead, he starts talking about the tribulations he has had with Allison, who Stiles apparently knows. Stiles listens to the whole story, glad to have something else to focus on rather than his own relationship problems, but Scott isn’t having much luck in the romance department either. Apparently, it’s looking up for the two of them, though. She claims that her and Isaac (who?) are _just friends_ and nothing more.

By the end of the story of Scott and Allison, Stiles has most of his clothes and a few books back in his room at his house. He left his office untouched, figuring that if he needs to research that it should stay all in the same place where it’s already organized somehow by himself. He sits on his bed and looks around his room where it still looks empty.

Scott leaves shortly after he completes his love story to go see Allison so they can “talk”. Stiles just stares at his walls until he can’t see anything else and his eyes are tired. Then he stands up and turns off the lights before climbing into bed, but something really weird happens.

With all of the lights off, Stiles can’t see anything, which _duh_ , but that’s not the weird part. The weird part is that suddenly he is panicking. He can’t tell if he is alive or dead, but he is super convinced he is dead. Stiles is dead. Fuck. Shit. His dad is going to be left alone. No one will take care of him or even Scott. Scott may be an alpha werewolf, but he still needs Stiles, that much is still clear.

But Stiles is dead. How can he take care of his two favorite people if he is dead? He didn’t even get to remember anything yet. Derek may need him too. And Lydia and Laura and everyone. Everyone needs Stiles. _He can’t be dead_.

Hands are gripping his face, so Stiles starts blinking quickly to see Derek sitting in front of him and all the lights are on. “Why did you turn the lights off?” Derek asks, and he looks pissed.

Stiles can’t think straight yet, so he just blinks at Derek, confused. He is silent for a few moments, trying to collect his breathing, but he still isn’t entirely convinced he is alive yet. Derek grabs his hand and puts it up against Derek’s pulse point and starts counting aloud. Stiles wants to remark about how stupid his supposed boyfriend is and how this isn’t going to help with a fucking panic attack, but then Stiles starts counting with him and _whoa_.

Feeling the heart beat under his finger tips and counting up to three hundred, the panic subsides. “I’m alive?” Stiles finally whispers.

“You’re alive,” Derek reiterates for him calmly.

Stiles nods and takes his hand away, looking down at the bed. “Why am I afraid of the dark?”

“It’s a long story, but don’t turn the lights off, okay?” Derek doesn’t sound mad anymore, just extremely worried. “I’m leaving now.”

The werewolf stands up and starts walking away, but Stiles grabs his wrist. “Please stay. Just talk to me for a while. Please? I won’t be falling asleep any time soon, and if you fall asleep before me that’s fine. Just stay?”

Derek is silent for way too long as he just stares at Stiles. Then he looks at the window and sighs, relaxing only slightly. He pulls his wrist out of Stiles’ grip and sits on the computer chair, facing Stiles. “What do you want to talk about?”

Stiles stares at him, surprised that the man is staying, but Stiles has never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth – or would it be a gift werewolf in the fangs? Either way, Stiles starts firing out questions, noticing that Derek clams out when the topic becomes too serious, so the teenager attempts to keep it as frivolous as possible. It gets hard though because the things Stiles wants to know are things Derek doesn’t want to talk about.

“What does it mean for us to be mates?” Stiles asks.

Derek just shrugs and looks away. “It means something different to every person. It’s different for human mates than it is for werewolf mates.”

“What does that even mean?”

There’s another shrug, but this time there is no verbal answer as Derek looks back at him. Stiles can feel his emotions. The werewolf is nervous, worried, uncomfortable, and at the same time he is feeling want and love.

Stiles gives up on that line of questioning. He obviously is going to get nothing from Derek, and he really doesn’t want to push it when he can literally _feel_ Derek’s uncomfortableness. He tries asking Derek about his childhood and that doesn’t work, so Stiles stops asking questions and starts telling Derek stories about his own childhood, about his mom a little bit. Slowly, Derek becomes more comfortable and relaxes to the point where he starts to drift off in the chair.

Stiles watches the man for a few minutes until he decides that’s way creepy. Instead, he goes to sleep himself, having a nightmare before someone is waking him up. With no words spoken, Derek crawls into the bed and lies next to Stiles, guiding his hand to his neck again. The heartbeats lull Stiles back into a dreamless sleep.

***

Stiles wakes up the next morning alone and with a million questions. He knew that he had nightmares without Derek…he just never really believed it. Stiles is so scared of the dark, he has panic attacks, and without somehow touching Derek, Stiles has gruesome nightmares that he doesn’t even want to think about.

But that isn’t it. When Stiles wakes up, he can barely breathe. It’s like he is about to have a panic attack, but it’s not coming. His breaths are shallow, and it’s weird. What the fuck has happened to Stiles this past year?

Stiles goes downstairs for breakfast to find his dad already cooking stuff. The sheriff looks back as his son enters the kitchen. The man looks so much older than he did a year, and Stiles can’t help but wonder again what happened this last year. Well, when did he ever stop wondering?

“Want to talk about it or just eat in silence?” the sheriff asks, flipping eggs in a pan.

Stiles doesn’t answer as he sits down at the kitchen table, staring morosely at the table until there is a cup of milk in front of him. He mumbles a thanks to his father but doesn’t take a drink. After a while, there’s a plate of food in front of him and his dad is sliding in the chair across from him.

“I haven’t seen you like this in a few months,” his dad says softly. “So I’ll talk, okay?” Stiles just nods, staring at his dad as he takes a bite of his eggs. “A while back I was kidnapped, and you did something to find me, Scott’s mom, and Allison’s dad. I don’t know what you did; you refuse to tell me, and I refuse to be told by anyone but you. Whatever it is that you did that night, you haven’t been the same since. I hadn’t seen you that depressed since your mom…”

His dad stops and takes a deep breath because both of the Stilinski men still get upset when talking about Claudia. The sheriff continues. “You would wake up screaming every single night and wouldn’t stop until you saw me or Scott. You would hug me so tightly that I would have bruises the next day. My seventeen year old son needed me to soothe his nightmares. Then Derek Hale moved back to Beacon Hills, and I started sleeping through the night because _you_ were sleeping through the night. When you were with Derek, you were happier than I had seen you since before your mom got sick.”

Stiles doesn’t respond to that either, but he really thinks about it. Obviously Derek makes him happy, but with all of his memories gone, Stiles isn’t making Derek happy. He doesn’t know how anymore, and that’s what sucks the most.

His dad stands up, washes off his dish, and starts to leave the room when Stiles quietly mumbles, “Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, son.”

***

“Should I handcuff you or something?” Stiles asks, staring doubtfully at the angry werewolf standing in front of him. It’s the night of the full moon, and Derek is a very, very angry person right now.

“I can control myself, Stiles,” he half-growls, which makes Stiles doubt the statement.

Stiles swallows nervously and stares out his opened bedroom door. The two of them had been sleeping together in Stiles’ bed for the last week secretly. They both agreed it was best not to tell anyone about the situation or talk about it at all. They both needed it; Stiles, for his nightmares, and Derek just because he needs the physical contact of his mate.

Scott and Stiles’ dad are both downstairs just in case. Derek made Scott promise not to listen to anything unless Stiles is actually being hurt, which Scott practically had to drag out of Derek’s mouth. Seriously. Those two just aren’t getting along, and Stiles doesn’t know if that’s a normal thing or not. They sure bicker like long lost brothers. It’s weird.

So those two are downstairs, and it’s just Derek and Stiles in his room. He stares at Derek in silence for a long moment before asking, “What are we going to do? Like I don’t want to piss you off or anything.”

“That’s unusual,” Derek says with a roll of his eyes. “You’re usually trying to piss me off as much as possible.”

“Really?” Stiles asks with a laugh, sitting on his bed. “Why?”

Derek shrugs and sits next to him. “I think at first it was to see if I actually had emotions or that’s somewhat how you worded it. Then you just thought it was funny to tease me, and now we just kind of tease each other I guess.”

“You really miss me,” Stiles whispers softly.

“You’re right here,” Derek reminds him.

Stiles shakes his head but doesn’t say anything else just looks over at Derek with a sad smile. He wishes he could be the person Derek remembers. The boyfriend that teases him and makes him laugh. The boyfriend that loves him and wakes up with him every morning. Not this stupid sixteen year old who still has this unrequited love for _the_ Lydia Martin.

Stiles _needs_ to get his memories back soon, and he doesn’t exactly want to wait until his alpha does it for him. Stiles is an independent man who don’t need no alpha. Well, maybe he does, but still. He needs his memories soon because this thing between Derek is way too tentative to be working.

Or at least that’s what Stiles is thinking.

Up until Derek leans closer and brushes his lips against Stiles’. “Was that okay?” Derek asks immediately afterwards.

Stiles blushes because it’s the first kiss he can remember ever having. “That was my first kiss,” Stiles whispers. “To my knowledge, obviously.”

Derek’s lips twitch slightly, and he leans closer again. “I’m having a really hard time controlling my instinct to touch you right now.”

“Then touch me,” Stiles whispers back, looking right into Derek’s eyes.

It starts out gentle with Derek’s fingers tracing over Stiles’ cheekbone and his other hand trailing up his back. Even the kiss is gentle, just a soft press of lips against Stiles’ own. This time, Stiles returns the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Derek’s not quite expecting it to ignite something, but it did.

Suddenly, Stiles is on his back with Derek hovering over him, nuzzling into his neck and staying there for a moment just breathing. “I’ve missed this so much,” Derek whispers so quietly the teenager barely caught it.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers back.


	7. Love That Is More Near

Stiles looks down at the date on his phone, knowing this date is important, but he isn’t fully awake enough to know why it’s so important. He remembers falling asleep with Derek per usual and them avoiding the whole kissing thing as much a possible…per usual. They have a very healthy relationship of just avoiding their problems.

There has to be a reason today is important. It’s not his dad’s birthday, or his own, or Scott’s…is it Derek’s? Does Stiles know Derek’s birthday? It sounds like a thing he _should_ know.

 _Oh yeah_. Today is the meeting with the vampires of telling them to get out of their land…or else. Stiles doesn’t know what the ‘or else’ means, but Laura is pretty scary when she wants to be. He wonders for a moment if he has ever seen that.

Then his phone vibrates once with a text.

**_From: Big Scary Alpha (11:27): meet at Derek’s apartment at 1 so we can go over strategies for tonight._ **

Stiles is guessing that the contact name is supposed to be Laura. He hopes. She is the only other alpha he knows aside from Scott and he’s already in his phone as _Alpha Scotty_.

He takes a shower and gets dressed, still slightly confused by his appearance. His hair is longer, his body is more developed and actually has muscles now. It’s weird for him that he’s not the lanky sixteen year old he remembers being. He’s almost eighteen now, almost an adult.

He pushes down the thoughts of all the things he doesn’t remember until he realizes something. Today is _the_ day. The day that he might actually remember everything about the last year and a half. But oh god. What if they don’t agree to give him his memories back? Will he be able to restore his relationship with Derek?

Stiles’ phone starts ringing, the name _Vague it Up_ flashing across the screen, which means he has no idea who it is. Damn him and always changing people’s names in his phone. “Yo,” he answers.

“Stiles,” the voice replies. “It’s Dr. Deaton.”

The name sends recognition through his brain. “What’s up, Doc?”

“Can you and Derek stop by my office before the meeting with Laura? I have some information for the two of you that may be beneficial.”

 _Can you vague that up for me,_ Stiles thinks and then realizes why the vet’s name is what it is in his phone. “I’ll do my best,” Stiles answers before the older man hangs up.

**_To: Boymate (12:03): Deaton wants us to stop by his office before the meeting, so I guess we better hurry our asses up._ **

**_From: Boymate (12:04): Be there in 5._ **

Well, that was easier than Stiles thought it would be. He quickly pulls on his sneakers before running down the stairs to meet Derek outside when he pulls up.

“Hey,” Stiles greets as he climbs into the passenger seat. Unsurprisingly, Derek doesn’t answer. Just drives in silence, but Stiles isn’t okay with this right now. “I need to ask you something.”

Derek glances at him, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“If…,” Stiles pauses because he’s afraid of the answer Derek will give him, but he needs to know. It’s the day that makes or breaks it. “If they don’t give me my memories back, are you going to give up completely?”

“Give up what?” Derek asks, confused.

“Give up on us,” Stiles whispers, knowing the werewolf will hear it.

Derek sighs, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “I won’t ever give up on us, Stiles. It will be hard, but I won’t give up.”

Everything in Stiles relaxes with that answer as he leans his head back against the seat, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Derek reaches over and grabs the teenager’s hand, squeezing slightly, which gives Stiles even more strength that even if he doesn’t get his memories back today, he will still have Derek.

They arrive at the vet’s office and go straight into the back. It’s strange that Stiles has apparently become so acquainted and comfortable with this office. Maybe he should get a frequent visitor’s pass even though he doesn’t actually have any pets.

“Derek, Stiles,” the vet greets with his small, barely there smile.

“You said you had information? We’re kind of on a time crunch, doc,” Stiles tells him, trying to get this over and done with.

“I’ve been researching your memory situation,” Deaton says. “I was calling around to other emissaries and such. Long story short, I found a myth that states if the vampire who took away your memories will not voluntarily give them back is killed by you, Stiles, your memories will be restored to you.”

“He can’t kill a vampire,” Derek cuts in, being a protective werewolf. “Maybe if he knew his powers, then yeah. But right now, he can’t.”

Stiles wants to be offended by that; he really does, but he can’t help agree with the werewolf. He has no idea how to kill a vampire or access his powers, none of it.

Deaton nods as if he expected this. “He doesn’t have to beat the vampire, just be the one to give the killing blow. It’s a longshot. It’s hard to differentiate between fact and myth.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at how ridiculous his life is now that this stuff is actually in his life. Fucking vampires and werewolves.

Since Deaton has no more useful information, the two of them leave and go back to their apartment, barely making it on time to the meeting. Everyone – Laura, Cora, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and a brunette that Stiles guesses is Allison – is already crowded in the living room, and Stiles stares around it, realizing just how much he misses this place.

To start off the meeting, Stiles and Derek relay the information from Deaton. Laura just nods. “Okay so that’s the last resort. Derek, you remember which one took his memory, right?”

Derek nods that he does.

“Good. So the plan is to do this as peaceful as possible, but we will also have a Plan B,” Laura continues. “There are three of them. I want us to break into teams of two. Derek and Isaac, Scott and Allison, Cora with me, and Lydia and Stiles will be back up. Lydia, don’t argue with me. I know you can hold your own. I _definitely_ know, but I also want you and Stiles there as a last resort. Derek and Isaac, you guys will go after the leader, who took Stiles’ memories. Scott and Allison will take the female while Cora and I take the other male. Is everyone clear?”

They all nod, and the room tenses with the anticipation of the upcoming events. Stiles can’t stop thinking that soon, so soon he will have his memories back, and everything will get back to normal, as normal as it gets in Stiles’ new life.

***

They arrive in the clearing in the forest, just beyond the Beacon Hills town line, meeting in neutral territory. There’s a line of the werewolves plus Allison and behind them are Lydia and Stiles, the former looking absolutely pissed. She’s glaring at her alpha but also not daring to disobey direct orders. Apparently that’s a big no when in a pack. Stiles is learning a lot, but hopefully he won’t have to keep relearning stuff he is supposed to know.

 _Soon_ , he reminds himself. _Soon_.

He reaches in front of him, placing his hand in the middle of Derek’s shoulder blades where he knows the man’s tattoo is. He can feel the werewolf relax into the touch just barely.

“That’s a pity,” a voice calls out before the owner is in sight, followed by two others. Stiles is guessing these are the vampires. “We wanted to break up the only couple mated, but it seems that it didn’t work. What a shame.”

Stiles just glares at him, something inside him stirring at the mention of his mate and breaking him up. This one is the leader, the one that took his memory of Derek away. The one that Stiles suddenly has an urge to hurt.

“If you weren’t so strongly bonded, you’d make a great addition to our coven,” the leader tells Stiles.

“What a shame,” Stiles echoes, his voice empty.

The leader’s mouth curls into a smile before placing his attention on the alphas. “So, you called for a meeting. Shall we begin?”

“This is Hale territory,” Laura starts, her voice strong and steady. “This will always be Hale territory as long as we’re around. Now you can either choose to leave peacefully or…Well, I’m sure you can guess what will happen.”

The leader takes a deep breath, surveying the scene. His eyes flicker to all of the werewolves, settling on Derek a beat too long for Stiles’ comfort. He wants to say something, but he knows he has to let Laura take the reins on this one. Somehow he just knows. Instinct maybe. Whatever. He stays quiet. Wouldn’t his dad be so proud?

“The odds certainly aren’t in our favor,” the vampire finally says with a sigh. “So I suppose we shall leave peacefully, Alpha Hale.”

“With one condition,” she adds. “Return his memories.”

The vampire full out grins, his fangs elongating slightly. “Ah, I suppose you would want that. Unfortunately, that is not something I’m willing to negotiate. I still have some hope their bond will deteriorate. When it does, human, come find us.”

Derek growls as Stiles stiffens, both of them knowing that this there is no way this won’t end in bloodshed. By the way Laura stands up straighter, she must have realized the same.

The vampire looks way too pleased with himself. “I suppose there is no leaving peacefully now, is there? I was hoping for fight.”

And with those words, the fight begins. Stiles steps back, grabbing Lydia’s wrist to pull her with him. They watch as the werewolves and vampires shift and attack. Scott begins fighting the female while Allison sneaks up behind, slitting her throat before Scott rips her head off. Stiles grimaces at the sight while Scott just looks down mournfully at the dead vampire, Allison’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

Laura and Cora easily take out the second male while Isaac and Derek struggle with the leader. Both of them trying to land fatal blows to the vampire. Laura and Scott come up behind the vampire, yanking on his arm to pull him back. Everyone steps away, so it’s just Stiles facing the vampire.

“So you know the myths,” the vampire says, looking very demon-like. A spike of fear runs through Stiles, and he has a moment of hesitation. Can he really do this? His grip on the axe he got from Allison – she’s a very strange girl – as he prepares himself.

“Oh, human. Do you really have the guts for this? Who knows whether or not it will even work? Can you take a life? Can you?” The vampire just smiles at him even though there is no way he is surviving much longer.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles raises the axe. “Even if it doesn’t work, at least my town will be safe,” and with those words, the teenager swings, closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

Stiles blinks a few times before looking at Derek, frowning slightly at the man.

“Did it work?” Derek asks, worried as he searches Stiles’ eyes for a sign.

“You made me do dishes even though I had lost all of my memory?” Stiles shouts. “Oh my god. Can I not get away from that for even a day?”

“Maybe if you start cooking,” Derek snaps back with no heat at all because he is just smiling like an idiot even though they’re both covered in blood. Luckily, none of it their own.

Stiles can’t help but smile back at his boymate. “I missed you,” he says softly, pulling Derek closer by his belt loops. “I can’t believe I turned you down to giving me a blowjob. I never thought I would ever turn that down.”

Someone starts gagging, which takes Stiles’ attention off of Derek and to Isaac, Scott, and Allison who all look slightly disgusted and then Lydia and Laura just smiling to themselves while Cora is looking at everything but her brother and his mate.

 “We’re still right here,” Isaac tells them. “We haven’t even left the forest yet.”

Stiles frowns, looking around at the trees and then pulls Derek closer anyway so he can wrap his arms around his werewolf. “Okay, but I haven’t actually gotten to be with Derek in over a week, guys,” Stiles informs them not looking away from his mate because he’s right there and he remembers everything again and it’s perfect. “My libido has suffered greatly.”

“No one needs to hear about your sex life, Stiles,” Isaac calls out, sounding utterly grossed out.

“Especially since it involves Derek’s as well,” Scott points out, agreeing with Isaac. What a traitor.

Stiles sighs dramatically and turns around in Derek’s arms, leaning his back against his mate’s chest as he glares at the group. “You guys are rude. I liked it better when I couldn’t remember being friends with any of you but Scott. Except for Lydia and Laura. I still like them.”

Laura laughs while Lydia just gives him a look with a raised eyebrow that’s totally judging him in a totally loving way, though. Because Stiles and Lydia are bros now. _Bros_.

Stiles leans his head back on Derek’s shoulder and looks up at him. “What do you say we get out of here, big guy?”

Derek pretends to think about it for just a second before nodding then he looks around at the McCall pack, the ones who are grossed out by Stiles and Derek’s sex life. “You know we haven’t had sex in the kitchen yet,” he tells Stiles with a sly grin.

“I love you,” is all Stiles says before attaching his lips to his boymate’s. “Let’s go home.”

“And I thought the kitchen was sacred,” Cora mumbles, sounding slightly horrified as the boys walk to Stiles’ jeep.

“Not for long,” Stiles calls out before climbing into his baby so he can go home and climb on his boyfriend.

Once they’re inside the apartment, they’re on each other. “Do you realize how much I missed this?” Derek whispers against Stiles’ neck, the younger man sliding his hands under the werewolf’s shirt.

Stiles moans as teeth scratch against his skin. “Do you realize how much it sucked not knowing who you were? Dude, you’re so hot, and thinking that I somehow nailed that but I don’t remember how? It was pure torture. It was torture not knowing that this,” he pauses, scraping his nails down Derek’s stomach, “turns you on no matter what.”

The older man growls, his blue eyes flashing and fangs elongating slightly before retracting. Stiles smirks, loving the affect he has on his mate and loves that he knows exactly how to make his mate feel good. Great. All of the good adjectives.

But then Stiles stops, looking around the apartment, frowning. “It’s not the same,” he mumbles.

“It’s not the same,” Derek agrees, looking around. “There’s not as much of you as there should be. Your scent even started fading.”

“We need to fix this ASAP,” Stiles decides and then frowns at the kitchen. “Dude, it’s a mess. Really? Were you just waiting for me to get my memory back so I’ll clean again?”

Derek smiles sheepishly and shrugs. “You always clean when you’re stressed.”

“Planning on stressing me out?” Stiles cocks an eyebrow at his mate.

Another shrug. “If it gets the kitchen clean.”

“You’re such a dick,” Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes, but he’s also kind of super fond of his werewolf. His Derek. He leans forward, connecting their lips once more before tugging at the shirt in his hands. “You need to be shirtless now.”

Derek just smiles at him as he tugs his shirt over his head then does the same with Stiles’. His hands immediately roam the teenager’s body, and Stiles really wants to do something to Derek, but he knows that the werewolf needs to scent mark his mate. Stiles doubts he smells much like Derek’s right now. Their nightly snuggles obviously weren’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait I added another chapter? Everything is not tied up in a neat little bow and done with? This isn't the ending? Huh.
> 
> Heads up next chapter is the Major Character Death. If you don't want to read that and want a happy ending, it's 100% fine to stop right here. This is where the series was supposed to end, so it won't affect this story any if you end the series here. NOTE: if you don't read chapter 8 and go onto part 3, it may not make a lot of sense for you, but you could probably get away with it.
> 
> For those of you who do go onto the next chapter, I promise the ending isn't as bad as I make it out to be and Part 3 will make it better.


	8. Our Broken Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING IS FOR THIS CHAPTER. but it's not permanent. 
> 
> originally the series was going to end here but the next installment is the dead character coming back spoilers I guess...

Stiles comes to with only flashes of his memories. He’s in Deaton’s office; he knows that much. He has his memories from the last year, but he can’t remember how he ended up in the vet’s office this time. There’s no one else here with him to question, so he has to figure it out himself. First things first, he takes stock of his body. No injuries just fatigue like he used a shitload of magic recently and _oh_.

The memories flood and oh, god no. It couldn’t have. No, it can’t. No. Stiles doesn’t trust his own memories anymore. That can’t have happened.

He remembers Laura tensing, getting ready for a fight and then the vampire saying, “I suppose there is no leaving peacefully now, is there? I was hoping for fight.”

And with those words, the fight began. Stiles stepped back, grabbing Lydia’s wrist to pull her with him. They watched as the werewolves and vampires shifted and attacked. Scott began fighting the female while Allison snuck up behind, her knife poised at the female’s neck before the vampire pulled her over her shoulder and threw the human at Scott. Stiles could hear Allison cry out in pain and he flinched from the sound.

Laura and Cora were struggling just as much with the other male while Isaac and Derek had their own with the leader. Stiles worried at his lip, watching the fights as well as he could. Some of the moves were supernaturally fast and he couldn’t follow them. In the corner of his eye he saw a body go flying and looked over to see Isaac hit a tree and fall to the ground unconscious so it was only Derek fighting the leader.

The leader’s eyes danced with glee like he got happiness from the chaos that the fighting caused. It was like he knew something Stiles didn’t, and then it happened. _It_ happened. What Stiles was blocking out so hard, what Stiles didn’t believe happened at first, but he knows it did. It’s real. It actually happened.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed as the vampire leader moved too quickly for Stiles or Derek to see, his hand slicing along Derek’s throat and stopping the man’s actions altogether. Stiles screamed his name again and again as the werewolf fell to the ground in a pile.

Stiles doesn’t want to believe it’s real, but he saw it with his own eyes. That pile of Derek he saw fall to the ground? It only meant one thing.

Derek is dead.

**_Epilogue:_ **

After seeing him fall to the ground, Stiles’ memories came flooding back. He remembered everything and all he could feel now was anger. The magic pumped through him, and it didn’t even surprised him when the vampire that killed his mate was swallowed by flames. It did surprise him that the two other vampires were also on fire, which he only noticed after he heard Scott yelp in pain and thought _Oh God not Scott too_.

Luckily, Scott was fine, just a minor burn that he healed from within seconds. Once he ascertained that everyone was okay, Stiles ran straight for Derek, ignoring the tears streaming down his face as he fell to the ground beside his mate. He wasn’t breathing; the gash on his neck wasn’t healing.

Stiles couldn’t see anything and couldn’t breathe. Something inside him seemed like it was being ripped from him. His chest heart like his literally broke and all he could think was that Derek couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. Stiles needed him. Stiles couldn’t live without his mate. What was he going to do without Derek?

“Come back,” he sobbed, curling into his chest. “Derek, wake up. Come back. _Derek_.”

He felt arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him from his mate. “No!” he screamed, kicking and thrashing. “ _Derek!_ ” If he didn’t use all his magic up on killing the vampires, whoever was holding probably would’ve gotten similar treatment, but Stiles was used up. Nothing was inside anymore. Nothing. All he could do was scream for Derek and scream more until the world was black.

And Stiles is awake again, tears not falling because he’s utterly empty inside. He stares at the wall apathetically. He’s numb inside.

Scott walks in, his face twisted in worry. “Stiles, buddy. You okay?”

Stiles glances at him, and something inside him stirs like maybe there is something left inside, but it’s tiny, miniscule. He shakes his head answer. “No,” he mutters quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. “He’s actually dead, isn’t he? I didn’t imagine it, did I? It was all a dream. He and I going back to the apartment after the fight and being happy. It was all a dream.”

Scott’s face is answer enough, the crestfallen features and the sadness in his eyes. His face is darker, darker than Stiles had ever seen before. “Yeah, Stiles, he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken? I'm sorry. Here's something to cheer you up.
> 
> Derek's not dead.
> 
> Like not even a little bit.
> 
> The very first chapter of the next part is in his POV.
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
